The Spell of Love
by ZombieVampireAuthor
Summary: Harry finds himself drugged the night he plans a fight with Draco. When Draco encounters Potter in a horny and defenseless state alone in his room, what is he to do? Take advantage of him, of course! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AT ALL.
1. Last Night

When Harry set his cup down the second time, everything seemed to slow down. The soft clink echoed like a ringing coin all around him. Everyone's clinks and clanks of the plates, cups, and silverware sounded like claps of thunder that would suddenly fade out in the midst of the crack to where they could barely be heard. Words started to slur around him and some people were completely muted. The Hufflepuff table was the loudest in the room where every word was screaming directly at Harry. The Slitherin table seemed to stretch farther and farther away from him until he could hardly see it at all. The Raven claw table was just one giant blur to Harry and no matter how many times he rubbed his eyes or shook his head, it didn't fade. The Griffendor table was slowly turning mute by one person at a time.

He dropped his head into his hands and tried to focus. Something was wrong. The whole room was spinning and he felt like he was getting weaker by the second, like the very life was being sucked out of him. The room suddenly felt smaller and he felt very anxious. Out of nowhere the room grew as hot as an oven-no, he realized that he was getting warmer. Slowly, like a heat wave started at his toes and slowly washed over the rest of his body until it reached his head. Every inch of his skin grew as hot as a flame and the hair on his legs, arms, and neck started to stand up. He heard a sweet voice calling his name in worry in front of him, but he didn't want to answer. He felt too weak to even move and all he wanted to do was go to sleep.

Without thinking, Harry slipped his weak legs over the bench and stood up to leave.

"Harry, where are you going?" Ron asked from across the table.

"Bed," Harry choked out. The moment he spoke, his throat felt like he hadn't had anything to drink in years. His normal drink had suddenly made his mouth taste like cotton!

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked, her voice wavering and not from worry.

Harry rubbed his temples hard. "I just don't feel right. I'm going to sleep early."

Ron jumped to his feet immediately. "Wait, Harry. What about your fight?"

Harry almost fell back down. Shit. He had forgotten about the duel he had challenged Draco to this morning. They had planned it for right after dinner, but now what was he going to do? How the hell was he going to fight when he couldn't even see straight?

Harry sighed and cleared his throat to get out a few straight words. "I-I'll make it for tomorrow i-instead…. Um, if you could, ta-talk to him for me, will ya, Ron?"

Although the red head didn't agree with him, he nodded with a sigh. "You know he's going to kill you, right? He's most likely going to tell everyone in the school that you flaked on him at last minute."

"Yeah, Ron, I really don't care right now." The statement came out harsher than he expected, but at the moment he was feeling too light headed to care. He darted his eyes away and stumbled away. "I'll see you later."

It was only a two minute walk to his dorm room, but it seemed forever before he found it. The hallways stretched until it seemed like he was walking in place. He stumbled and hit every picture on the wall, but was too dizzy to hear the curses from them. He was damn relieved to find the bloody door.

Immediately, however, he fell against it, as weak as ever, and crashed down to the floor. His limbs suddenly felt like ten tons and impossible to lift. His head kept dropping, trying to bring him completely down to the floor. He soon found himself panting and he figured it was from the long walk. Yet, as ill as he was, he was still able to see past the illusion.

Like a snap of the fingers, a rush of adrenaline abruptly rushed through his back. The heat intensified until he felt like he was melting and his panting increased until his throat hurt and he was clenching onto his chest for air. Then, suddenly, it hit him. His waist tightened and his stomach dropped.

_No way…_ He thought in shock at his new standing friend.

In surprise, he forced himself to stand. It wasn't easy though. He tried to grab the door handle to pull himself off the floor, but he was too weak. In fear of his thought, he locked the door and gave up.

Harry let his body lean forward until he was about to collapse onto the floor and he was lucky enough to catch himself. Dragging his body heavily, he crawled to the nearest bed in the circle of them in the dorm and slapped his hands on the edge of end board. With all the last strength he had, he got to his feet and hovered over the bed.

His eyes widened in surprise at the truth. He even unbuttoned his pants to be one hundred percent sure. He was… excited. Really, really excited.

Harry then felt like he had been slapped to the face. Back at the table, that dark haired girl that he had no care for whatsoever had poured his drink for him with her wand. He assumed it was a simple trick to impress him, but obviously it was a disguise to spellbound the drink. How could he be so insecure? He was being nice to accept the drink, but how could he be so stupid as to not see the trap!

"Bloody hell…" He cursed to himself, grabbing his rock of a crotch. He choked on his pants and cursed more. "I don't believe it! That…little scumbag of a girl!"

"Potter!" The voice came from outside the door.

Harry turned towards it, happy that he had locked it behind him. Yet, to his surprise, the door flung open from a blue burst of magic and the one person he didn't want to see stormed into his room.

Immediately, Draco pointed his wand at him in fury. "If you think you're skipping out on a duel with me just because you know you're going to lose, Potter, you got another thing coming!"

"I-It's not that! I… I-I can't fight t-today…" Harry let his voice trail off, hoping Draco would get the hint.

Draco laughed mockingly and shook his head. "No way, you're not running from me…. Aw, are you scared?" He added the last part when he noticed him trembling. He went to continue his rant until his eyes glanced down and saw the bulge in his pants. His eyes widened as well and quickly met Harry's, who blushed and covered it with his robe as quick as possible.

"S-Someone put a love spell on me. I can't help it. T-That's why I'm cancelling the fight until tomorrow s-so this can wear off."

Draco went silent for a minute, glancing down once more at the hidden stiffy. Harry watched the clocks slowly turning in his head, slowly forming a cruel plan. Then his eyes raised up to his and his wand came up with him.

"And what's stopping me from disarming you and blowing you to bits…right… now?"

Harry couldn't answer. Besides his uncontrolled panting, he said nothing and helplessly looked away. He had planned on facing Draco, but not like this. He didn't even have the strength to cast a spell without his arm shaking like an earthquake. He would surely miss and the fight would be over before it started. Still, knowing Draco, he had no other choice.

Harry met his eyes head on, telepathically accepting the suicide mission as his hand slowly reached to his back pocket. As he tried to find his wand, patting all over his back for his bloody pocket, he quickly got distracted by his enemy. Draco did nothing but stand there staring, waiting, thinking, but Harry saw something else…

Draco's eyes were so yellow, like a golden pool with a shadow casting over it, hiding it from everyone so no one could see the real beauty behind it. Had his eyes always looked like that, so….lonely?

Harry found the stick and whipped it out. As he suspected, his hand was trembling and so was his hand. Shit. He was dead. How the hell was he going to explain this to the others? He stared deeper at Draco, trying to think of ways to win when his mind was spinning faster than the speed of time.

Draco glanced down at the wand, down to his hard crotch, and back up at Harry. His wrist flicked and his wand raised in an instant. Harry flinched, trying to be prepared for the spell, but instead he had no need for it. Draco's arm snapped back and with a silent accusation, the spell shut the door and flicked the lock on. When he looked back from watching his spell take action, some of his hair fell in his eyes. Harry got lost again.

_Has Draco's hair… always been that white?_ Harry drowned in the thought as he looked at Draco through a whole new perspective. His hair was as white as snow, glistening in the dim dorm lights like there were parts of diamonds in each strand. They covered his eyes in such a way that he seemed to be challenging him to something more than a duel. Harry let his eyes run up and down Draco's body, finally seeing how handsome and attractive he was.

He sucked in a gasp. Oh no. The spell was making him look at Draco like a…a… lover rather than an enemy. But shouldn't he be only fantasizing like this in front of a girl? Why was Draco suddenly his target?

Harry jumped when Draco took a step closer to him, becoming in arm's distance. "This is obviously a strong love spell… Number nine to be exact on the list."

Harry squinted. "You know about this spell?"

"There's a forbidden list of love spells hidden in the school. Only a few have seen it. The one put one you happens to be the strongest…" He took another step closer than pinned Harry against the wooden bed post. "If done correctly," Draco explained with a devilish look in his eyes, "you will experience a little happiness down there, heat flashes, moments of weakness, and blurry vision. That means you will be unable to fight or struggle if someone comes onto you…" There was a pause that made Harry's heart skip a beat.

Draco looked downward again and before Harry could react, he snatched the wand right out of his hand. He merely grabbed it, not attacked him or even tried to disarm him. Harry stared in disbelief as Draco tossed the wand across the room, out of Harry's possible reach. He then slipped his wand back in his back pocket and got closer to the trembling brunette.

"That also means… that you'll forget all about it in the morning. In other words, it's the perfect rape spell for wizards." Draco had lowered his eyes from Harry's again, only not so low. He slightly glanced down at the thin curve of Harry's lips, recognizing their smoothness and how hard they were panting at him. He had always stared at them when he wasn't looking. He always cursed at shutting those lips up once and for all, but not ever in the way that he threatened. Whenever his friends caught him "glaring" at Harry, they didn't see that he was actually being mesmerized by how soft his skin looked, and how his hair was the perfect auburn brown to make him look…cute. Now he was staring into the silver craters alone in Harry's room with him under a rape spell, horny and defenseless. This was a chance… he couldn't pass up.

"Since you won't remember anything…" Draco's cold hand caught hold of Harry's left cheek, firmly holding him in place as he moved in.

Gently, their lips touched and slipped together like two puzzle pieces. Due to his lack of strength, Harry couldn't resist. He was pushed back into the bed post as Draco squeezed their lips together tighter. He slapped his hands on Draco's chest in an attempt to push him away, but Draco merely walked closer to him and his hands fell limp.

Draco pushed on Harry's cheeks, forcing his mouth open where his tongue slipped inside. Harry grunted, but had no way to escape the kiss. It irritated him how weak he was, letting Draco's tongue roll over his teeth and rape his mouth. In an effort to fight back in the slightest way, he stabbed his tongue at Draco's, trying to push it out of his mouth and into Draco's. Draco let out a grunt and opened his eyes. Harry squinted at him until he pulled away.

Yet, the kiss wasn't over. Draco pushed against him harder and fought against Harry's tongue outside their lips until Harry lost his strength again. He forcefully whipped his head away so their lips separated, but Draco wasn't done. His lips moved to his slender neck which he clamped his teeth around in a teasing bite. Harry's body flinched and he tightened his grip on the green collar of Draco's robe. His panting was out of control and no matter how hard he tried to shut them out he only made more noise.

Draco ran his tongue up his throat until he reached Harry's ear. Harry shivered when Draco's hot breath whispered his name to him. Suddenly Draco snatched Harry's ear in a rough bite and tugged away from his body, making him cry out. At the same time, Draco's knee bumped between Harry's legs and pushed at his hard crotch.

"Draco!" Harry moaned to the ceiling. Draco smirked and licked the bite mark he just left on his ear, getting aroused by the way the brunette shuddered under him. Harry squirmed when Draco continued to slowly grind his knee against the bulge in his pants. Draco had started to leave a trail mark of kisses down his neck to his collar bone when Harry tugged so hard on his robe to throw him off. "D-Don't!" He panted out as his face burned into a fierce red.

Draco smiled and whispered sexily so his voice tickled his skin. "You're as cute as I imagined you to be…" He gave his knee a quick push so he bumped roughly into his crotch. He smiled as Harry's body jolted when he gasped.

Draco pulled away, but only slightly. From his hips and down remained in contact with Harry's body, but he had his chest pulled away far enough to slide his hands slowly down his chest. Both of them watched Draco's hands follow the curve of his collar bone down to the rest of his tightened chest. Harry's eyes widened for a second when he watched Draco unbutton his robe and let it fall to the ground.

"D-Draco…"

Draco met his lustrous gaze before he quickly snatched his wrists and pinned them on the bed post behind him. He crashed their lips together again and kissed him fiercely. Harry trembled under him as his mouth was taken over again. His knees tightened around Draco's leg that continued to grind his stiffy, his wrists barely struggled under Draco's grip, and his tongue tried to fight back.

As fast as everything had been going, when Harry closed his eyes, everything slowed down. Draco released one of his hands, wrapped his arm around his waist, and pulled their bodies tighter till there was no space between them. His hands slid up his wrists until their palms touched and their fingers gently interlocked. His kissing turned passionate as he started to slide his lips around Harry's with arousing licks in between. The make-out session made Harry give up fighting. The spell finally took over; he forgot about being drugged or that Draco was his enemy. All he cared about right now was that he was being pleased and he wasn't going to stop it.

His free arm quickly wrapped around Draco's neck, pulling his head closer so the kisses grew deeper. He moved his head with the kisses, turning from side to side as Draco wanted. Harry felt him shiver when he crawled his fingers up the back of his neck and into his snow white hair. Draco kissed him harder for that and Harry grunted into him in response.

With an intense tug, Draco pulled Harry off the bed post and into his arms. He started to walk forward, pushing Harry back until he hit the bed. They fell with a bounce and the kisses had to break apart. Harry squirmed back until he was far enough on the bed while Draco mounted himself on top of him. Their lips reunited fiercely, kissing hard and long till one of them ran out of air. Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair with a few tugs to get Draco excited. Draco ran his hand up and down Harry's legs that were pressed tight against his hips until he groped him hard between the legs.

Just as it was getting hot, a loud knock at the door made them halt to a stop. "Harry, are you in there?" It was the girl from dinner. Of course, the girl who drugged him would track him to his bedroom.

Harry pushed at Draco's chest and panted hard to catch his breath. Draco pushed his shoulders back down when he attempted to sit up and whispered harshly, "Don't answer her."

As Harry hesitated whether to answer or not, Draco snapped open his shirt with one quick yank and exposed his chest. Harry gasped, but quickly covered his mouth from the fear of being discovered.

"Harry?" The girl called through the door.

Draco pinned Harry's other hand above his head and kissed him roughly. He slowly pulled away to tease him and bit onto his lower lip, stretching it as he leaned back. Harry grunted and returned his hand to his mouth.

"I saw you leave the dinner table early… I thought you might've come here…"

Draco started at his neck and started kissing his way down Harry's chest. His hands followed, groping every inch of his skin as he moved down to his hips. Harry shivered and panted, but did his best to keep quiet. Yet, it was easier said then done. First, Draco stopped at his nipples, harshly running his tongue over them until Harry's body was jerking away from his lips. He then sucked on one and pulled on the other to make Harry squirm and force down his erotic cries. When Draco just gently nibbled on it, one of Harry's cries escaped from his lips.

"Ahh!"

"Harry? Are you all right?"

Draco snickered and ran his tongue down Harry's chest to his belly button. As Draco started to remove his belt and unbutton his pants, Harry jolted up and tried to grab his head. "D-Draco!" He whispered in a shaky, but rough tone to stop him.

"Harry, I know you're in there." The girl continued to knock and speak.

Harry glanced at the door, being thankful that it was locked. By the time he looked back down, Draco had his pants open and underwear down enough to expose his boner. Just the sight of Draco opening his mouth towards his crotch made him moan. First his tongue rolled over the tip and made his hips buck back, but Draco pulled him back and did it again. Harry held his voice back pretty well, but the hard pants he couldn't stop. When Draco wrapped his lips around the tip, Harry let out a deep grunt that echoed around the room.

"Harry, please let me in."

Draco slowly took all of Harry in and retracted back to his tip, taking his sweet time and making sure his lips were tight and secure around him. He would do this a few times and gradually pick up speed till he was going so fast that Harry couldn't stand it. When he reached that point where Harry was going to scream, he would immediately start over and go slow again. The uneven pace between fast and slow was driving Harry crazy.

"If you're feeling sick, I know a good spell to put you at ease. Really, I can help." The knocks now got harder and tripled in numbers. "Harry!"

Having been hovering over Draco's head, Harry dropped back stretched out on the bed. He covered his eyes with the back of his forearms and panted harshly to the ceiling. The bitch had gotten so annoying now that he didn't give a shit if she did hear him.

Draco picked up speed again. God, it felt so good. His body was already on fire from the spell and his head was spinning at everything around him, but Draco was giving him little shocks of pleasure that tingled across his skin like a tiny wave. It traveled up to his heaving chest, across his arms, and up to his begging lips to which he moaned hard. Soon it got too much and his lower half tightened. He curled his legs up and snatched the bed in a fierce grip, ready to rip the sheets in half.

"St-Stop!" He cried out loudly before reaching his hand down and tugging on Draco's snow white hair. "I-I can't! It's gonna-!"

"Harry? Are you okay?" She cried in worry, then quickly added, "I'm coming in!"

Draco released Harry immediately and sat up in a quick turn. "Stupid mud-blood doesn't learn!" He cursed under his breath as he whipped out his wand from his pocket. With another command, a green spark shot at the door and outlined it like a burning, bordering flame. It throbbed for a few seconds as the doorknob tried to turn with another spell, but even if it was unlocked, the door wasn't moving. After staring for a minute or two, the silence behind the door was a green light to continue.

Draco turned back to the brunette under him and almost came at the sight. His legs were up and spread open like a sweet, dirty invitation, his body was sweaty and his chest was rapidly bouncing up and down, his face was a deep red, and his eyes were glossy and on the verge of tears.

"W-What did… you…do?" He asked the best he could.

Draco sat mesmerized for a second before answering. "I trapped the door…" He quickly pulled himself up higher over him so their faces were close. "So it's not opening until I leave…" He cupped his face gently and kissed him deeply once again. He playfully nibbled on Harry's lips and licked his mouth thoroughly until the brunette was drowning in the kiss.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and let them slowly slide down. He grabbed the collar and tugged until the shirt opened. Draco let it slip off so they were both shirtless. Draco then put his hand on Harry's chest, feeling the intense heat coming off him as he slide his hand downward. While they kissed, he ran his thumb over his nipple to fell him jolt, then he groped his side and down to his hip. His hand returned to his crotch, which he jolted so bad that the kiss broke roughly.

"Don't!" Harry cried weakly. "It-It hurts…Draco…"

When Harry's bangs started to cover his eyes, Draco quickly pushed them away and exposed the scar on his forehead. He quickly leaned up and whispered above his eye, "Then come."

"B-But, Draco-" Harry suddenly stopped as a massive chill ran down his spine. Draco roughly ran his tongue across his scar, sending such a powerful throb of pleasure through him that it scared him. It tingled with a cold, deep sense and with every lick, Harry felt his soul being caressed then tightly squeezed in such an arousing way. He moan like never before, his voice cracking and sounding very erotic as it rung in their ears after. He squirmed and released horny grunts and groans to try and control himself, but it was useless. With Draco's hand roughly fondling his crotch and licking his scar at the same time, he would surely go insane before waking up from this wonderful dream.

In an instant his body tightened up and his body jerked hard under Draco. His stiffy twitched, then spilled between them as he groaned out the pleasure. After, he fell limp on the bed, panting and feeling relieved. Yet, as Draco removed his newly drenched hand from his crotch, it quickly tightened up and grew hard again. The spell wasn't finished.

Draco used his dry hand to grab the back of Harry's pants and tugged them down to his thighs. Harry picked up his waist the best he could to help. Draco then slipped them to his knees and nudged them down. It was difficult with one hand, but once it was close to his ankles, Harry kicked the jeans and underwear off.

Suddenly naked, Harry drew his legs closed to try and keep his lower half hidden, but Draco wouldn't allow it. He rubbed at his thighs until he was trembling and once again played with his nips until he was twitching all over. The moment his knees separated just the slightest bit, Draco forced himself between them and hovered over Harry. He put his hands on Draco's chest to try and push him back, but the moment he touched him, Draco touched him as well, but a lot lower.

His soiled hand was now below Harry's stiffy and at his entrance. He gasped when a wet finger poked the hole and he jumped in surprise when the tip of that said finger slipped inside him. He grabbed Draco's shoulders instantly quivering and trying to speak clearly.

"D-Draco-Ahh!" He cried out as Draco shoved the rest of his finger in quickly, pushing past the tiny pinch that occurred inside him. He panted wildly and grunted like an animal as Draco started to slide his wet finger in and out of his hole, causing such a sensation inside him. When he caught Draco staring, he jerked his head away and clenched his eyes shut.

Draco smirked and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Does it feel good?" Harry only grunted and let out a horny groan when Draco went a little rougher with his rubbing. "I'm using your cum to prepare you, ya know." He ended his sentence with a quick lick over his ear, making him shudder even harder. Draco sneaked his eyes over at Harry's expression and watched as he pulled his finger out to the very tip and shoved it back in again as deep as it would go.

Harry's silver eyes widened with his mouth gaped open wide as he sucked in a deep gasp. Then he quickly shut his eyes and let the breath back out in a horny shiver. Draco felt his stiffy start to leak from watching the brunette's reaction. He leaned to his cheek and whispered softly, "You're so cute, Harry…"

Harry's eyes snapped open while Draco gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. He moved the kisses down his neck once again and came back up in a slow, long lick up to his jaw line. When he caught Harry's surprised expression, he stopped and asked, "What is it?"

Harry stuttered to catch his breath and stared into the face of what used to be his enemy. "T-That's… the first time y-you've said my name… Instead of Potter…"

Draco had paused on his continuous rubbing, but now he was encouraged to go faster by the erotic expression on Harry's face. He pulled his finger back, put a second beside it, and started to push them both in. Harry gasped again and clutched onto his shoulders tighter.

"Do you like it when I say your name?" Draco asked, but Harry didn't answer. He scooted his hips away from Draco's grip as if to escape, but Draco only shoved closer to him, rubbing his fingers faster inside him. Harry moaned and dropped his head back in ecstasy. Draco nibbled on his neck, whispering again, "Do you like it when I call your name like this?" Harry turned his head away and covered his mouth, refusing to answer. Draco narrowed his eyes on him and shoved his fingers inside him so deep that his knuckles practically went inside as well. "Answer me, Harry."

His fingertips touched a spot inside Harry that made every nerve in his body spark with pleasure. His body tightened and he jolted hard into the bed. As if he had been struck with lightening, the simple poke made his body go into such a lewd orgasm that he forgot who he was and where he was in a split second. He moaned hard, shouting, "Yes! Yes! I do! Draco, t-that spot… Don't…"

"Don't stop?" Draco questioned in a tease as he hit it again and watched Harry's hand hit the headboard sexily. "I can't take much more of this, Harry…"

"N-No more!" Harry suddenly grabbed Draco's cheeks and pulled his face close to his own. "Th-That's enough," he said, a little bolder than anything he said all night. He ran his tongue over Draco's lip and formed a quick hot kiss.

Draco pulled away quickly, now in a rush to get to the good part. When he released Harry, the brunette rolled to his side, trying to get his breath and to keep his pounding heart inside his chest. Draco undid his pants and lowered them enough to expose his hard crotch. He then grabbed Harry by the waist and flipped him onto his stomach so his back faced him.

"D-Draco!" Harry cried as the white haired boy got him on his knees with his rear-end in the air.

"I can't wait any more." Draco said before Harry could question.

He lined himself up right and pushed his hips hard forward. Harry cried out immediately as the tight pain came sharply from behind. Draco pulled at Harry's waist as he leaned forward, getting inside fast and hard. It was unbearable, being stretched so far open that his hole burned and twitched painfully to be released. He snatched the sheets in a death grip as if the pain from behind would pass through his body, through his arm and out through his fingers to the bed. His breath was stolen instantly and he coked to breath right.

Draco had to stop halfway in to ease up on the brunette and then bucked his hips hard enough to push the rest of the way inside. That's when Harry shouted with the first breath of air he got, "S-Stop! Draco!"

Draco grunted at the tightness squeezing around him with the searing warmth also wrapped around him. He leaned over Harry's back and said on a pant, "Relax, sweetheart. I'm all in now. You're all right."

"It-It hurts!" Harry choked out, his breath trembling as bad as his body was.

In an effort to soothe him, Draco gently wrapped is arms around Harry's waist, hugging him close, and kissed his back. "Calm down," he whispered. "Breathe easy. I got you."

Harry swallowed down the dry lump in his throat and seemed to pant easier. Within the next minute, he could breathe right and the pain had settled to a tight, sharp ache tingling behind him. When Draco shifted his knees to get in a better position, Harry felt him easily move inside him with only a harsh pinch that made him flinch.

Draco's hot breath tickled his ear when he said, "I'm going to move now." Harry gasped silently, but closed his eyes and braced himself.

Draco thrusted deeply, pushing Harry forward until his face grinded into the bed. He quickly pulled back and thrusted again. This sent rippling shocks of pleasure through both of them. Harry gasped in a horny cry as Draco grunted sexily. He held Harry's hips tighter in place and started to rock in and out of him at a steady pace. Harry trembled violently at the pleasure he felt from it. Although behind it was pain, it was numb in his mind by how good he was feeling. He moaned as he started to bounce against Draco's thrust, feeling even better than before.

Draco leaned down against Harry's back, thrusting inside him deeper and hitting his sweet spot. Harry jolted immediately and tried to control himself as an orgasm washed over him. "Ahh haa! Oooh, Draco!"

"Harry," he called back as he continued to shove himself deep inside and out faster. His hand reached down and grabbed his leaking stiffy which he started to pump and squeeze as he thrusted. "Harry, Harry."

Harry's eyes widened and he let his voice waver and cry out uncontrollably at the pleasure he was feeling. The more he moaned and the more Draco groaned told both of them that they were close to finishing. Harry pulled his head up where Draco's slipped onto his shoulder. Draco's free hand then crawled down Harry's arm until it reached his hand. He dug his fingers through Harry's and interlocked them into the sheets in such a grip that they felt like they would never separate. Draco thrusted faster, digging Harry's body into the bed roughly as he squeezed his crotch tighter. Harry grabbed Draco's hair in a fierce grip as he started to leak.

Draco's head then turned towards him. Harry's head followed and their lips slipped together gently for a passionate kiss. They kept their lips locked as Draco rammed into him hard, causing their bones to connect in harsh thrusts that felt too good to stop. The heat of their bodies melted into one and the pleasure was a disease they couldn't escape as it traveled all over their bodies, inside and out, covering every inch of them in lust and desire for each other. Together they grew tense and squeezed the other's hand as they spilled fast and hard. Draco moaned as Harry screamed in ecstasy at the feeling of the hot liquid splashing around his insides. After, they fell limp together and panted hard while staring at each other to somehow understand the pleasure they just shared. Yet, they were far from done.

The night continued long and slow. Their lips reunited both passionately and aggressively. Harry rolled over and wrapped his legs round Draco's hips. He thrusted again, deep and fast, which Harry shouted at, tugging at the white hair and tugging on the bed sheets. Together they rocked and bounced. They moaned and grunted. Their hands crawled all over each other, through their hair, down their chest, groping each other in between rounds and kissing every chance they got. They held each other in full embraces, clinging onto the intense heat like their life depended on it. That said fire burned ferociously in both boys, fueled by the passion and the attraction they both shared. Every time they touched, their bodies shivered and shook secretly trying to satisfy the yearning they were both too blind to see. Their minds knew, however, they were enemies, predator and prey, but still their lips touched like lovers and they were too far down in the lusty ocean to do otherwise.

Whether it was from a spell or something far beyond their control, Harry and Draco loved with everything they had until they were completely empty with the ending night. Only with the rising of the sun, bringing new hope, energy, and passion would the two love again…


	2. The Morning After

**Ok so here's the thing. before you read the next chapter, please read this. A lot of you are reviewing saying that I got the color of the boys' eyes wrong. Sorry, but no, I didn't. I know Harry's eyes are green and Draco's are grey or something or other. The reason I say Gold and Silver is a metaphorical statement. You know, like ying and yang, black and white, its suppose to show how the two colors are drawn to each other so Harry and Draco have a hidden desire for eachother. Its just to represent a beautiful connect they have. So, that's the whole thing with the eyes. =) Hope you like the next chapter.**

Harry stormed down the hall. Well, more or less he walked as fast as the pain in his back allowed him to. His morning had already been a hectic rush and it was just beginning. When the sun peered through the windows bright enough to wake him, he found himself, alone, sore, and confused. His bed was filthy mess as well as himself! He was sore, wet, drenched in sweat and smeared in cum. He cleaned his room up with the best spell he could think of with such a throbbing headache. He felt like he was hung-over and got hit in the head with a sledgehammer.

After cleaning, he booked it to the showers as early as he could so no one would spot him in such a state. As he washed away the memories of last night, he couldn't figure anything out. He had found his wand across the room, woke up with a sore ass, and still he couldn't understand…why?

Now he paced down the hall as fast as he could, forcing himself to stand through the pain so he could do what he needed. As he approached the end, he spotted Ron and Hermione waiting for him like always. Usually Ron would be with him, but last night he had snuck out to see her and didn't come back to the dorm. God, how thankful Harry was for that. The two approached him, ready to stop and talk, but Harry kept walking, determined to finish the mission he had started.

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione greeted nicely which Harry only answered with a blunt, "Hi."

Ron, however, was concerned out of his mind. "Harry, I couldn't find Draco at all last night. If he sees you now-"

"Don't worry about it, Ron. I got it settled."

"But, Harry-"

"Ron! I got it," he said quickly as they approached the end of the hall.

"Well, are you feeling better?" Hermione asked in concern.

"Dandy." Harry said and turned sharply to the left. Hermione and Ron stopped instantly.

"Hey, Harry, classes are this way."

"Go on ahead without me. I need to do something."

"Harry-"

"Just go!" He snapped without looking back.

At the Slitherin table, Draco sat around his cold hearted friends, trying to eat his food. Doyle threw a scone at the white haired boy, asking, "What the hell's up with you?"

Draco snatched the scone and fired it three times harder at him. "Your giant forehead is blinding me so screw off." Crabbe snickered beside him as he shoveled some more food into his chubby cheeks. Draco sharply turned his head toward him where he shut up instantly. "What are you laughing at?"

"N-Nothing…" Crabbe dropped his eyes and swallowed the food. "Hey, Draco, what happened to Potter?"

Draco flinched at the sound of the name. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, the fight you planned last night. When you heard he cancelled on you, you rushed off to the Gryffindor dorms. What happened?"

Draco paused for a long, slow minute. He picked up his glass, trying to think of what to say. Eventually he muttered out, "I couldn't find the pussy. He was obviously too scared to face me and ran home to his mother." The harsh tone he had made the boys drop all suspicions and laugh.

"Potter's a baby!" Doyle laughed out only to receive another piece of food thrown at him.

"Shut up," Draco scorned and his mouth shut instantly.

In the next moment, the door to the room opened up wide. Steaming and out of breath, the brunette appeared in the doorway. Draco jumped immediately at the sight of Harry. He busted into the breakfast chamber, making a silent entrance compared to the loud chatter from all the tables. He instantly charged the Gryffindor table, scanning all the faces as fast as he could without stumbling over his feet. The moment he spotted the dark haired girl from the previous night, he stormed over and threw his finger at her.

"You!" Harry's voice echoed over the rest of the tables.

Draco kept his head turned slightly at the table and watched the girl jump to her feet in shock.

"Harry! I was so worried-"

"Shut up!" Harry said harshly. The table slowly started to fall quiet.

She hesitated. "H-Harry, I-"

"I said shut up," he repeated. "You're despicable, I can't believe you would do something like that. I expected better!"

"Harry, what are you talking about?"

"You drugged me!"

The room fell quiet now, expect for the slight murmurs going around every table. The girl's eyes widened at the fact of being caught. She stood mouth gaped open and speechless for a moment before being able to say anything.

"You…weren't suppose to know."

"Yeah, I figured that out. I was **suppose** to lose my memory," he screamed, "but I remember **everything**!"

Something inside Draco snapped and he was off the bench and running down the table in seconds. When the door slammed shut, showing only the slightest bit of his white hair, Harry only stared as he disappeared without a word.

The girl tried to explain. "Harry, it was just-"

"Don't even bother," he snapped. "I never want to see your face again."

"I'm sorry!"

"I don't care." He turned for the door. "You stay the bloody hell away from me."

The girl walked down the other side of the table, trying to follow him. "Harry!"

"I don't want to hear it!" He shouted one last time and left the room with a loud slam of the door. Outside stood Hermione and Ron with wide eyes after hearing the whole conversation. He met their shocked eyes and quickly turned away for the classrooms. "Let's go."

"Harry, was that true?" Hermione asked as they followed by his side instantly.

"Of course," he said, not meeting their eyes again. "I wouldn't shut her out in front of everyone if it wasn't."

"But she drugged you?" Ron asked, "How? When?"

Harry took a deep breath and stopped, explaining everything at once to get rid of all the questions. "Last night at dinner when she poured my drink. That's when I felt sick and I went to my room and passed out. Nothing more, nothing less. I was tired, that's it. Still pissed me off though."

"But, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry answered with a bit of strain since he was exhausted enough. "Look, it's over and done. I'm fine, she's a bitch. Can we go to class now?"

Ron and Hermione both caught the sense of struggle in his voice, wanting to get past the subject and never come back to it. So they nodded for his sake and left the topic alone as they left for their first class.

**...**

As soon as the class was released for lunch, Harry bolted out of the room. The person who he was looking for was always in the back on the school as lunch ended. If he hurried there, he could catch him in enough time to talk. He ran down the long stone corridor that led to the outside part of the school towards Hagrid's cottage. Sure enough, as soon as he reached the abrupt end of the stone walkway and reached the slant of the hill, he spotted the white haired boy among the group of Slitherins.

"Draco!" Harry called and stopped the boy in his tracks.

As the three boys turned, Doyle and Crabbe were the only ones snickering with laughter. "It's Potter the Pussy!"

Draco slapped his hand hard into Doyle's chest the moment he spoke and stepped towards the brunette. "What do you want, Potter?"

"I need to talk to you."

"What for?" Crabbe said.

"We already know you ran out on him last night."

Draco spun around and snapped viciously, "If either one of you opens your mouth again, I'll blow your bloody head off!" The boys coward back instantly and turned somewhat away from the two.

"About last night," Harry began. "I was… Someone slipped something into my drink at dinner and I passed out afterwards. I didn't run out on our fight-"

"What's your point?" Draco interrupted.

Harry examined him. Something was different. He was irritated and could barely hold their gaze for longer than a minute. This was the Draco he knew, the furious Slitherin boy who liked to talk smack until he got what he wanted. His golden eyes glared and his face was stern to everyone, especially to Harry. Yet, last night, his face was straight with golden eyes that glimmered at him with not hate, but… something Harry couldn't name. Yesterday, he didn't have any harsh words thrown at him, but instead sweet words, gentle whispers that caressed every inch of his lips until he had taken all of his breath away. The hands that were now in trembling fists were groping him and holding him tight to his own body the night before. How? How could the same person be so different in just a matter of hours?

Harry stood dumbfounded on what to say. "Can I speak to you alone?"

"No." Draco denied instantly.

_I knew it,_ Harry thought. _He's avoiding the whole thing…_ Harry wouldn't stand for it and decided if he was going to act rough, then so was he. If he was going to play Mr. Clueless, then Harry was going to make him look like the lower one to piss him off.

"Fine, I came to tell you that you're the loser for not finding me and challenging me to a fight. Besides, you would've lost anyway." Draco grunted immediately, but before he could respond, he lowered his voice and scorned, "You may have forgotten about it, but I was the one was drugged, and I'm not letting it go."

Draco snapped out his wand when Harry turned to walk away. "Don't talk big, Potter, when you can't match it."

With a quick yell, he shot a fast bolt of energy flying towards him. Harry turned back in time to see it, but he only had time to grab his wand, and he couldn't cast a spell back. The shock smacked him in his arm and knocked him off his feet. He went crashing back towards the stone corridor, landing brutally into the hard, unforgiving ground. The pain in his arm was rippling, but the excruciating pain in his bottom was even worse. The soreness he had felt before had grew ten times in size and was throbbing through out his whole body. The pain stabbed every little nerve in his body and made his legs so weak he could barely get to his knees.

Propping himself up on his elbow, he shouted the moment he saw Draco coming up the slight hill and shot a similar bolt of power at him. Draco snapped his wand at the burst of energy and knocked it away. A second later, two more came flying at him. He blocked one, but the other wrapped around his wand and smacked him in the face. He tumbled to the side, holding his cheek where it felt like he was just punched. He growled back and stormed up the rest of the hill while Harry struggled to get on his knees.

Doyle and Crabbed followed in worry. "Draco, don't!"

"It's against the rules to fight outside of class!"

Draco didn't even acknowledge their shouts and whipped his wand at the brunette in fury. Harry held up his wand to block the move, yet it hit the ground beside him and burst like a bomb. The blow sent him rolling to the side of the corridor faster than he could breathe. Yet, he used the momentum to force his body on his feet and almost tumbled down the hill if it weren't for a nearby headstone. Harry clutched onto it for dear life. His body was so heavy it was dragging him down to give up. As much as it burned and throbbed, he refused and casted another spell.

This one knocked Draco right in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and crashing him into his two friends. They all hit the ground in pain and only Draco snatched a boulder to keep from rolling uncontrollably down the hill. He staggered to his feet, growling and panting as was Harry. They stood still for a minute, staring deep into the other's eyes. The last time they stared this long, tired, hurt, and out of breath was last night when Harry was moaning under him and Draco was thrusting deep inside him. Their lips had grazed so their eyes opened and they stared for the longest time, accepting the other without question and soon kissed.

The memory made Draco snap and he threw his arm up to give Harry such a blow that he would probably put him in a deep coma. Harry did the same, ready to return the spell just as hard as Draco was planning. In unison, they screamed the same spell, sending a line of power towards the other that they were unprepared to defend themselves for. The spells would've collided viciously, exploding like two head-on lightening bolts, and would've knocked both boys out in a split second.

Yet, inches before the bolts collided, a third bolt came in between them and diminished them into thin air. It ended as quick as it had started as McGonagall stood fiercely between them. Both boys dropped their wands instantly and the teacher looked back and forth at both of them.

"Do I need to ask what is going on here?" She asked with tight lips. Both boys stayed silent. "I'm very disappointed in you two. Points are lost from both Gryffindor and Slitherin. And ten hours of detention for both of you tomorrow after class."

As she scolded them, Harry struggled to stay standing. Although he was clutching onto a headstone for balance, his knees still trembled from lack of strength and soon collapsed. He dropped to the ground against the headstone in pain which caught the teacher off guard.

"Oh my," she said and she hustled to his side. "Draco, are you hurt badly?"

Draco paused, but muttered, "No, ma'am."

"Good, then take your friends and go to my office for your papers while I take Harry to the nurse."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I-I'm fine, really." Harry stuttered as McGonagall tried to help him stand. He met Draco's eyes as he explained, "I'm just a little sore."

"Well, you'll still need to lie down for a while. C'mon, up you go." As she helped Harry to his feet and kept him standing, she caught Draco before he could leave. "Oh, and Draco." The white haired boy turned back irritated as the teacher made him stop. "You two might as well kiss and make up since you'll be spending a lot of time in detention together…"

Harry and Draco shared a sharp gaze around the teacher, feeling uneasy at how ironic the statement really was.

**...**

That night, on the way the Gryffindor dorms, Harry had to pass the Slitherin hall. Sure enough, as fate would have it, he came face to face with Draco as he turned the corner. Both boys froze and fell silent. They were alone and that said fact brought up the topic that they both wished to avoid. It was inevitable and they both knew it.

Draco darted his eyes away and spoke quietly, "So you remember everything…"

"Yes, but why?" Harry questioned. "I thought I was suppose to forget everything."

"Did you want to forget everything?"

Harry hesitated at the sympathy in Draco's voice. He seemed almost hurt by the question and was surprised he even asked it. "No…"

Draco took a deep breath and explained, "Either the spell wasn't strong enough or it was broken off early. That could've triggered your memory back."

Harry shook his head. "I remember everything from the moment I drank it."

"Then it was the number eight spell and that mud blood messed up. It's the same drug only a weaker sense of the effects and no memory loss."

Harry squinted. "That doesn't make sense. That spell made me…" He paused, blushing from the embarrassing words he was about to say. "It was…really strong, if you catch my drift. It made me weak and…hard over and over."

Draco blushed as well and averted his eyes away again. "Well, it wasn't the spell that did that…"

Their voices faded back into the silence as the words slowly sunk in. The fact that the spell was just a starter and the rest was all their actions was… shocking. These two were enemies who acted like lovers the night before. Could it really have just been a dream that they shared, delirious from the drug?

The minute they went silent was the same moment some new voices filled the hall. A boy and a girl from Raven claw came strolling by, talking and laughing like normally. They both glanced at the silent boys, recognizing them instantly and not stopping for anything. The moment was awkward and would surely cause rumors if word got around. They knew, however, that those two people were minor students who never talked much. Even if did word got around about the scene, they could say they were playing nice before detention like McGonagall had demanded. They had nothing to worry about.

When the two were gone and they were alone again, Harry decided to say the obvious statement that was lingering in the air first. "We should forget all about it…"

Draco agreed. "It never happened. We'll never talk about it, bring it back up, don't even think of it." He paused as he stared at Harry with his eyes on the floor, trying to cope with the situation. When he looked up at him, Draco suddenly felt weaker. "We're still enemies…"

Harry forced a tiny smile and nodded. "Right…"

But as much as he wanted it, his smile couldn't stay up. As the two stared helplessly at each other, their strong defenses almost immediately and they couldn't avoid it. It was as if a voice around them was echoing, _Who are we kidding?_

In the next instant, they were on each other in fierce grips. Their lips were crammed together for a hard kiss that they unknowingly had longed for. They grabbed at each other aggressively at their hair, face, and arms until they were as close as possible. Their skin quickly warmed up as the kisses got rougher and longer. Their tongues touched then fought and their teeth nibbled the other's lips to send shivers of pleasure down their body.

The only thing that stopped them was the sound of a door closing somewhere nearby. They pulled their lips apart in fear of someone approaching. Draco acted quickly and started to drag Harry down the hall.

"W-Wait, Draco," Harry protested. "It's after hours."

"So?" Draco yanked him in front of the nearest door which happened to lead to a supply closet. With a quick flick of his wrist he unlocked it and pulled it open.

"So, this is bad." Harry grabbed Draco's shoulders to make him stop. "We shouldn't be doing this."

Draco paused for a moment, then a sly smirk crawled onto his face as his yellow eyes gleamed devilishly. "You say that like I care." Harry relaxed at his statement, laughing slightly in relief. His shimmering silver eyes said that doing something bad once in a while wasn't going to kill anyone.

Draco shoved Harry inside and as soon as they passed the doorway, the door shut and locked behind them. Harry let out a tiny gasp as Draco pinned him against the back wall and reunited their lips deeply. He licked Harry's lips before shoving it inside his mouth and licking the roof of his mouth. Harry grunted and grabbed Draco's chest instantly. He slipped his cold hands under the collar of his robe until he touched skin and shoved his hands down as far as he could. Draco received goose bumps and flinched in response. As revenge, he tilted Harry's head up slightly and shoved his tongue practically down his throat. He kissed him this intensely till Harry removed his hands to grab his face.

When they pulled away to breathe for a second, Draco smirked happily. Harry tightened his grip on the green robe and gave a sudden, harsh shove. Draco, caught off guard, was pushed all the way back and slammed against the door. Harry grabbed his face and kissed him again. This time he was the one to bite his lips and rape his mouth with his tongue. Draco quickly caught up with the kisses and tugged on the brunette's hair to remind him who was in charge.

As determined as he was, Harry immediately went weak the moment Draco's hand aggressively grabbed him between the legs. As soon as he flinched, Draco whirled him around and forced him into the door. He got both of Harry's wrists in one grip and used his own red scarf to tie them tight above his head. Harry squirmed to get his hands free, especially when Draco's hand returned to his crotch where he fondled him tightly. He grunted and his breath started to get heavier.

"D-Draco-" As soon as Harry muttered his name, Draco kissed him again, still a bit rough, but with a larger hint of passion than before. As Draco's fingers dug through the jeans and rubbed his new forming stiffy, Harry picked up his leg in pleasure. The way he moved his body was simple, but the position they caused put him in such an erotic mood that he couldn't stop. His knee bumped up until it hit Draco's crotch that was even harder than him. Draco groped harder and Harry grinded faster until they were both out of breath and horny.

When they slowly pulled away, their eyes meet mystically and such a warm sensation ran through them that their bodies paused. Harry was the one who said it. It was obvious, but they both remained blind to it. They were both clinging to a rope with pleasure at one end and pain on the other, love and hate, lovers and enemies, but they only faced the good end of it. They ignored the other end as if it was never there and pretended that it would never catch up to them. Yet, their end was slowly burning down and they knew they would eventually reach the end they detested. That's why Harry pointed it out now at the beginning to avoid encountering it head-on later at the most critical moment.

"This isn't going to work…"

Of course, he wasn't talking about their foreplay, but about them in general. Draco knew that, but he still refused to turn and face the other end of the rope. He knew he belonged at one end and Harry at the other. The fact that they were both on the same side meant that they would surely drop and continue falling to the bottom. Still, he didn't want it. Neither did Harry. He could see it in his beautiful silver eyes.

He didn't respond. He didn't have to. He slowly leaned back in and kissed him gently. Harry dropped his tied hands over Draco's head and around his neck where he pulled him closer to him. They pulled each other tight together, never wanting to let go, never wanting to fall. Still, they smiled as they kissed and clung to each other happily, settling into the warmth of their bodies together. Once again, it was night as they embraced, but they weren't going to release until morning, like lovers do…

**Sorry, no sex in this chapter. It was too lovey-dovey for a sudden hot scene. But trust me, in the third chapter will be the hottest scene of the story ****J Please comment on how it's going and whether or not I should continue.**


	3. The First Day

_Tick, tick, tick…_ Slowly the only sound of the clock echoed around the giant classroom. The seats were lined in numerous rows horizontally on each side of the room. On the right side in the front row sat Harry, tapping his fingers silently on the paper below him. On the left side in the very back row sat Draco, scribbling down rather quickly on account that they had to write a thousand word essay on why they thought it was smart to use magic in a fight outside of classrooms. Harry glanced up at the clock on the front wall, ticking as slow as slow could get. He lowered his gaze slightly and saw Severus Snape sitting at the desk, looking over some dumb book that he found interesting.

After Harry looked down, something light and almost weightless brushed his shoulder. He glanced back to find a bird made out of paper from an origami spell crawling over his neck. It hopped closer to his face and nuzzled him gently before jumping down and unfolding on his lap. The perfectly straight piece of paper was a note written in ink.

Ditch your friends after levitation class

Harry almost scoffed at the letter and quickly flipped the paper over. When Snape wasn't looking, he slid it over his essay and wrote back:

I can't do that. Ron and Hermione want to go to Hagrid's for lunch.

Then he slipped the paper to his lap and pulled out his wand enough to point it at the paper without being seen. He whispered the spell as silently as he could and the paper quickly folded into a dragon. It hissed at Harry, then dove between his feet and swooped under the desks to Draco's feet and up his lap. The note returned to Harry as a better dragon, as if to show off that he was better at the spell that he was.

Like they'll care. Let them have their date. They'll probably want to be alone anyway.

We like to have lunch together you know. Besides Hagrid has sweets for us

Harry returned the note as a Gryffindor just to tease the white haired Slitherin and he shouldn't have been surprised, but was when the paper snake came crawling up his leg and back onto his lap.

Well have lunch with me and I'll give you something sweet to suck on

Harry blushed **immediately** as he read the note and quickly glanced back at the smirking boy from across the room. He balled the paper up embarrassedly and hurled the note across the room until Draco smacked it away. The white haired boy pointed fiercely at the brunette and mouthed the threat, "You're gonna get it later." Harry smiled, not at all thrown off by the threat, and turned back to his paper only to find the teacher glaring at both boys. Both heads went down instantly like they had been working on their essays the entire time.

"One more movement…that isn't writing… and you two will be spending your detentions in the dungeons." Snape had said slowly and tensely, his nose flaring slightly.

"Yes, sir," Harry said and picked up his pen again. Yet, as long as the five hour detention lasted, he couldn't help but smile and blush, knowing that Draco had his golden gaze resting on him the entire time.

The bell rang and students were dismissed. Everyone reunited with friends and went to the lunch room, lobby, and dorms for their daily lunch. The only difference between everyone in the school and these two boys was that everyone else was on school grounds. Out in the woods, if one was to walk until they got so deep that they would be lost until the end of time, that's where one could find them.

Draco was holding Harry's face close as they kissed deeply. Harry clutched onto his back, continuously pulling him back to him whenever their bodies separated from their quick stumbles. Harry was walking backwards as Draco pushed at him. He was aiming for a tree or anything really. As they passed one, Harry's heel came in hard contact with a root and he went dropping like a rock. Draco followed, landing on top of him as they crashed to the ground.

Harry groaned in pain only once before chuckling at the movement. Draco laughed as well and climbed on top of him. "I don't know if I should call you a klutz or cute." He grabbed his chin again and shoved his tongue in his mouth. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck as he mounted him and rolled his tongue over his teeth with every kiss. Draco groped his way down to Harry's waist where he found the end of his shirt and shoved his hand under it. Harry jumped and pushed at his shoulders the moment he felt his cold fingers. When Draco didn't stop, Harry jerked his lips away and pushed at his shoulders.

"Wait, Draco…S-Stop!"

"Why?" Draco ran his finger around Harry's nipple, taking his sweet time playing with it to tease the brunette. His teeth gently nicked his neck as he made his way up to his ear. "You obviously like it. See?" With that, he grabbed Harry's excited crotch, making him jump.

"Th-That's not it!" Harry finally pushed Draco up enough so that he paused and looked at him. "W-We're out in the open. Someone could see us."

"Potter, we're in the woods. No one comes out here."

Harry squinted when he used his last name which meant he was being all serious, yet playful. "_We're_ out here."

Draco flinched and had to look away to think. With a hard sigh he sat up and got to his knees. "Fine," As Harry sat up to get to his feet, Draco smirked and grabbed his crotch again. Harry let out a sexy grunt in surprise and pushed his hand away.

"Draco!"

"You honestly didn't think I was gonna stop did you?" He groped him again at which Harry pulled away from.

"Draco! Stop! Enough, I said-Draco!" Harry kept scooting back and pushing away his hands, but the more Draco fought, the harder it was to keep his smile down. Soon he was laughing and it became a game.

Harry flipped onto his knees and started to push up to his feet. On his way up, Draco gave him a quick slap on the ass which made him gasp, blush, and run off faster. Draco stumbled up and ran after him. First, Harry was just sprinting in any direction he wanted just to get away from him, but as he thought more about their location, he sharply jerked to the right and ran hard in one direction. Draco was close behind and was able to snatch him by the waist and bringing him down to a stop.

"Oh no, you don't." Draco muttered as he made the brunette face him. "You're not getting away from me." He kissed him roughly and yanked his body close so he felt trapped.

Harry opened his eyes as they kissed, spotting a tree to the right of them. He kissed him harder, catching him off guard, and did his best to distract him. He ran his hands down Draco's sides and grinded their hips together as much as possible. With Draco completely sucked into the sexy way Harry was acting, he followed the brunette as he started to push him back. Within seconds, Draco got a shove into a root and fell flat onto his back. Harry smiled above him and wiped his wet lips dry.

"You gotta try harder than that." He gave him a wink that made his eyes wide, then took off running again.

Draco immediately jumped to his feet and chased after him at full speed. "You better pray that I don't catch you because the moment I get you in my hands…" His laugh bounced off the trees in a devilish way. "Well, let's just say you won't be walking to class since you'd hardly be able to stand."

Harry shouted back, "We'll see about that!"

As the sea of trees got more and more shallow, Harry started to slow down. When Draco got too close, he dove behind a large tree where Draco stopped at the other side of it. They both looked around the sides of the trees, watching the other and waiting for the other to run. They smiled as they panted, trying to think of ways to get closer and away from the other.

"Nowhere to run now," Draco said.

Harry leaned the other way around the tree, where Draco followed. "Really?"

They stared hard for a second before Harry bolted away. Yet, Draco was ready and trapped him in his arms from behind yet again. "This time," Draco said and he struggled to keep the squirming brunette still, "I'm not letting you go for anything-"

The reason he stopped abruptly was because ahead of him, not too far from the end of the forest, sat several tall towers, all painted variously in Gryffindor, Slitherin, Raven claw, and Hufflepuff colors. On each end was a giant golden hoop and around the massive field were bleachers and flags of all colors.

"The Quidditch field?" Draco question and looked to Harry standing in his arms.

He just shrugged and said, "I guess so."

Draco squinted at him and slowly smiled. "You lead me here, didn't you?" Harry blushed and looked back at the field embarrassed. "Well, you did say you didn't want to do it in the open… Do the teams have practice today?"

Harry fell against Draco's chest when he pulled him closer. "N-No… The trainer cancelled the next month's practice due to his weekly suspensions."

Draco chuckled and turned Harry's face towards him to gleam into his silvery eyes. His eyes narrowed into a sexy gaze and he asked in a quiet voice, "Do you want it in the Gryffindor tower or the Slitherin?"

Harry's eyes widened for a second and he looked away instantly. "D-Don't ask such things!"

Draco quickly bite the spot behind Harry's ear, feeling him shiver down to his toes. "Well, if you don't tell me I'll just take you here." The brunette squirmed as he shoved his tongue in his ear, making him gasp as well.

It wasn't surprising that Draco talked dirty like this, but what was surprising was that it actually turned Harry on. He usually looked down on such things. Yet, the way Draco whispered them into his ear and threatened him with them made Harry want to give up and let those threats follow suite.

When he got Draco to pull away, he finally muttered, "S-Slitherin…"

Draco paused, a little shocked, but still smiled. He cupped his face, gently drawing it closer to kiss him once more. It was a short peck , so when Draco just barely separated their lips, he whispered, "Harry…" Then he kissed him hard, licking his lips and nibbling on his tongue when he tried to fight back. Harry soon lost the strength in his arms and could only clutch onto Draco's robe as he took his time taking his breath away.

They exited the forest and reached the nearest Slitherin Quidditch tower. With a simple spell, they found the hidden door and climbed into the hollow structure. Since Harry entered first, he stopped halfway in the square room and gazed up at the tall tower. There was a pair of wooden stairs that circled around the walls going up to the high bleachers. The bright sun was peering through the cloths that covered the entire tower, covering the room in not only bright sunlight, but also a shade of green to resemble the Slitherin team.

As Harry stood with his head up, Draco got behind him and wrapped both arms around him. One hand tugged at the front of his pants while the other gently dragged the tips of his fingers down his neck. Harry shivered and tightened up quickly. Draco nibbled on his ears, making Harry flinch wildly.

"D-Draco…" He turned his head to the side and Draco quickly met his lips. The soft peck quickly turned into an intense make-out where both their heads were moving fast and their tongues were rolling over each other's and fighting. Harry brought his arms up around Draco's shoulder and the other to the back of his white hair. He ran his fingers through it and tugged off his robe while Draco slipped his hand under his shirt and fondled him tightly between his legs.

As Harry started to shudder and squirm from head to toe, Draco removed the brunette's robe and started to unbutton his shirt. One by one, the shirt popped open and revealed his bare chest. He started to twist and pinch one of his nipples until Harry had to pull away to breathe. He tightened his grip on Draco's hair and panted hard as he watched Draco play with his body. He never thought it would be this arousing to watch another pair of hands crawl on his body, sending shivers of delight and messages of desire through his entire being. He felt Draco snicker behind him when he got so hard that his boner was sticking out of his jeans.

"You don't need a drug to turn you on, huh, Harry?" Draco whispered into his ear.

Harry jumped in his arms when he squeezed his crotch tight. "D-Don't say that-ahh!" Harry struggled even further when Draco unbuttoned his pants and grabbed his bare, leaking stiffy. He brought up one of his legs, trying to block Draco from his actions, but it was inevitable. He started to tremble and groan as Draco started to pump him faster and faster. Soon his body jolted in his arms and he moaned. "Ooh, Draco!"

Draco quickly whipped Harry around and shoved him into the wall under the rising staircase. Draco kissed him so hard that he didn't even get the chance to fight back. Their heads turned again and again as they kissed smoothly and slowly. Draco's hand returned to his crotch which he started to stroke until Harry was grunting and panting as they messily kissed. Harry slid one of his hands from Draco's neck down his chest where he did his best to tug it open. When he got his pale chest exposed, he started to run his hand slowly up and down from his collar bone to his navel. When Draco felt himself growing more and more excited, he snatched Harry's hand and shoved it in his own pants. Harry flinched at being forced to do the same as him, but he didn't fight it. He stroked Draco similar to the way he was being rubbed. He squeezed his fingers tight at the tip and loosened as he went down merely to tease him and repeated faster and faster with every passing second.

It wasn't long before Draco was uttering horny cries into their kisses. When they released, they were both panting hard at each other and their faces were covered in masks of lust and desire. Draco started to nibble on Harry's neck once again as he moaned and tried to keep stroking. Their bodies grinded as they rubbed in unison, making the other shiver and groan.

Harry rested his head against the wall, trying to gain control of himself. He caught himself staring at the green around the oven of a room. It reminded him of Slitherin and how his first thought when it came to that class was always Draco. Now that said enemy was licking on his nipples, making him moan. Harry's gaze shifted to the stairs to his left and he thought how so many Slitherin students had been in here to watch the Quidditch players in green play unfairly. Unfairly. That's what Slitherin members were like. Like Draco was when he bite his nipple and squeezed his crotch tight. He was in a room of a Slitherin team, surrounded by colors of the cold hearted, and being pleasured by one of those said people. Yet, as he thought more and more about the wrong situation, the more right it seemed.

Harry found that his hand on Draco's stiffy had stopped and by the time he noticed, Draco was working on removing his pants. He suddenly squeezed his crotch hard, making Harry cry out erotically and jump to the tips of his toes. He was aroused by the fierce, wild animal-like gaze Draco had as he stared straight into Harry's silver pools while he dragged his tongue from his navel up to his chest. The motion was too much for the brunette and he tensed up and let out a strong moan. As he spilled into Draco's hand, his eyes couldn't escape from Draco's, confirming that he was the captured prey that had purposely jumped into the trap.

Draco smirked as he watched Harry come and was entertained by the way he went utterly limp in his arms. His knees trembled and finally gave in, sliding down the wall until Draco caught him on his knees. He settled him on his lap as their eyes stayed in a strong lock. He then cupped the brunettes wildly blushing face and gave him a long, simple, but meaningful kiss. Harry relaxed from the peck. He found it nice how Draco didn't have to be rough to show some passion.

When they pulled apart, Draco's face grew straight with determination and he put his hands to Harry's waist. "I'm coming in," he whispered and made Harry choke on a short gasp.

Although he wasn't prepared, Harry helped Draco by raising his hips just high enough for Draco line himself up, and gave away his strength to let Draco do as he pleased. He shoved Harry down from his shoulders as he thrusted his hips up. Harry groaned then cried out viciously as the pain forced its tight way inside. Draco struggled to keep Harry down while he pushed hard off the ground until he was completely standing on his knees. Harry came off the ground and was pushed harshly into the wall as Draco shoved himself completely inside Harry.

The heat returned as the pleasure doubled. Harry clawed at the wall behind him and squeezed the very life out of Draco's shoulder. The tears that he was holding in since they entered the tower finally streamed down his cheeks where he immediately tried to hide his face. Draco, however, had already saw them and he pulled Harry's red, wet face towards him. Using his thumb, he wiped away the tears the best he could.

"I'm sorry," Draco said softly and dried his face. "Does it hurt?"

He wasn't used to it since it was only the second time, but he was learning quick on how to resettle his breath when Draco came inside. So he panted and only nodded to his question. "I-I was… still a little sore from… f-from the first time, so…"

Draco smiled and kissed his way up to his neck. "I'm sorry. I'll be gentle, ok?"

Harry chuckled slightly as Draco grabbed his waist. "Y-Yeah, right-Ahh!"

Draco held his waist down as tight as possible and he started bouncing roughly under him. Harry moaned and clung to his head instantly. "D-Draco! Draco!" He shouted as the pleasure started to rip through him and tear his pride to pieces. He pushed Harry's legs open wider around his waist and thrusted deeper and harder into him. Harry gasped and choked on a shout which resulted in him muttering erotic cries as he tried to regain his breath. Draco stared as the silver pools lined with tears widened then shut close and squeeze tighter the deeper he went. His hand went to the brunette's neck and tugged it down so their lips could meet. As they tried to hold the kiss together, Draco thrusted faster, grinding Harry painfully into the wall as he nibbled on his lips.

As high as the bar of pain was, it was covered by an even higher bar of pleasure. Harry's mind pushed away the stinging at his nerves and focused on the erotic feeling stirring up inside him, like a bubbling volcano ready to explode. He clutched onto Draco tight, leaning down the best he could to kiss Draco harder. Draco then gripped Harry's stiffy hard and made it leak. Harry's head jolted back and he groaned, "D-Don't!" Draco squeezed it tighter, specifically at the wet tip, and thrusted hard to tease him. Harry moaned and tugged at Draco's hair.

Draco paused so Harry could breathe and as soon as he could, he gave Draco a teary glare. "I can't get enough of you." He laughed and licked slowly around his nipple to tease him. Harry grunted and pulled at his hair. "Harry…" Draco whispered sexily to him, his voice traveling like a shiver up to Harry's ear.

Harry shuddered, then gasped as he was suddenly yanked away from the wall. Draco, with his arms wrapped around Harry's waist and back, turned Harry to his right and gently laid him down under the start of the stairs. To his surprise, Harry watched Draco grab his robe, fold it up, and place it under Harry's head. When Harry stared in confusion, Draco smiled and stroked his cheek. "I can't have you hitting your head and getting a concussion now can I?" Harry smiled and grab his wrists behind Draco's head. That's when Draco leaned closer and whispered almost threateningly, "If your unconscious, I can't make you scream like this."

Suddenly, Draco lunged forward, pushed Harry's legs high in the air, and thrusted as far as he could possibly go without breaking the fragile brunette. Harry shouted instantly and yanked his body closer to him. Now Draco grinded on top of him, yanking in and out of him faster than he could control. Harry rocked under him, moaning and panting until his throat hurt. Draco groaned and panted as well at the way Harry squeezed around him, driving him nuts with his warmth and tightness. He felt like he was melting and the moans echoing around him were enough to drive him over the edge.

The volcano inside Harry had reached the top and his body was twitching and trembling as a warning. He grabbed Draco's face to meet his eyes where his tongue rolled over Harry's and kissed him hard. He didn't need to tell him that he was about to burst because Draco was in line right next to him. He pinned Harry's shoulder to the ground and held himself far inside his hot, tight body until the pleasure he had been saving up was released. Harry came as well, crying out like an animal as he did till they were both splattered in the white substance.

Harry went completely limp and wrapped his arms around Draco as he laid down upon him. They both panted deeply for a minute without saying anything until they could breathe straight. Harry's attention caught on the Slitherin colors again and he looked down to the white hair moving with his uneven breathing.

"Hey, Draco…" he said, even though his breathing was still off.

"Hm?" He grunted tiredly.

Harry hesitated for a second, reconsidering his statement. Yet, he knew he wasn't going to rest easy until he said it. So he dropped his head back down and forced the words out. "Don't leave me, okay?"

Draco was surprised by the innocent words and he paused for a moment. He then pushed himself up so he could meet his silver eyes with his gold ones. Ever so slowly, a smirk crawled onto his face. "Are you kidding?" He tugged Harry's face quickly forward as if to kiss him roughly, but he abruptly stopped his lips above the brunette's to tease him. "You're in my trap now," he whispered, glancing from his eyes to his lips. "You're not ever getting out."

Harry collided their lips which Draco quickly accepted and hugged him tighter to him. With the stuffiness of the tower, the bright green light, and the passionate kiss from his mortal enemy, Harry truly felt like he was under some kind of spell.

Harry forced a smile as he tried his hardest to ignore the pain in his rear. Hermione and Ron were with him, of course, and they walked down the halls to their dorms. At the end of the hall, Hermione turned to him sharply and gave him a quick hug that knocked him off balance, causing strain to his back and shocking his nerves like he was whacked with a whip.

"Goodnight, Harry."

"Night, Hermione," he struggled out and rubbed his back slyly.

Ron hugged her, giving her a quick peck on the forehead as they released. "G'night, Hermione."

"Goodnight…" She gave the boys a flirtatious wave as she headed down the girls' dorm hall.

Ron sighed after watching her leave, shoved his hands in his pockets, and turned to walk with Harry to the boys' dorm.

"Hey, slow down a bit, will ya?" Harry asked, walking slower than before.

"What's the matter with you?"

"I just have a bad ache, is all… Hurts to walk…" He blushed as he explained, trying not to sound too weird about it. But Ron didn't question so Harry said no more.

They didn't get far before the slightly flustered and tired Neville Longbottom came rushing down the hall. "Harry!" He panted. "It's about time I found you…"

Harry was a bit relieved to stop, but he felt the urge to drop to the floor from the weakness in his legs. "You were looking for me?"

Neville nodded and he caught his breath. "Luna wants to talk to you."

"What for?" Ron questioned.

Neville shrugged slightly. "She said it's really important. She said she saw you and Draco in the Slitherin Quidditch tower at lunch…"

**Hehe, cliffhanger! Sorry folks but I had to. To find out, read the fourth chapter! Unfortunately, there will be a slightly longer wait than usual due to sports xP I'll have it done by Tuesday, I promise! (Wednesday at the latest) See you soon!**


	4. Bloody Insane Day

"So what did she say?" Draco asked. Beside him, slyly around the corner was Harry, watching the end of the hall ahead of him. He was waiting for Ron when the white haired boy appeared hidden around the wall and spoke to him.

"She said she only saw us walking off the field back into the woods. That's it." Harry fixed his robe nervously. "It really scared me. She said it in front of Ron, too. I didn't know what to say."

"So you told her the truth."

"No, are you bloody insane? I told her it was part of our detention to return some Quidditch equipment back to the towers. She bought it, but she spoke so weird… But that's just Luna. I'm sure she didn't see anything else."

"Well, that's a relief…" He smirked and gave the brunette's shoulder a shove. "See? You almost got us caught. If we would've done it in the woods she wouldn't have seen anything."

"Are you kidding? She was near the woods when she saw us, that's how she spotted us, idiot." Suddenly, Harry's eyes caught a glimpse of the red head down the hall. "There's Ron. I got to go."

Draco moved around the corner, glaring with a hidden smirk. "Beat it, Potter," he spit when some kids passed which Harry just stared at.

As Draco went one way, Harry went another, approaching Ron halfway down the hall. "Gosh, he's bloody annoying." Ron exhaled, having seen the white haired boy.

Harry shrugged. "When is he anything else?"

"You got that right, he's always a low life scumbag. Glaring at everyone and dissing at us. I'd like to put a snake in his bed one night and freak him out!"

Harry forced out a laugh. "C'mon, Hermione is probably waiting for us at Hagrid's."

"Yeah, why did you ditch us last time?"

Harry flinched, but kept walking. "I told you, I had to do extra detention work…with Draco. Remember, Luna saw us."

"Hm…" There was a drop in Ron's tone that made Harry look up at him. Ron was looking him over suspiciously.

"What?"

"You're hiding something."

Harry almost tripped over his two feet. "W-What are you talking about?"

"What happened in detention?"

Harry paused. He was shocked Ron was questioning him and was a bit offended. "I sat there for five hours writing an essay on why I was dumb enough to fight on school grounds."

"Why did Snape make you go to the Quidditch field?"

"Cause he asked us to."

"How come?"

Harry raised his voice. "I don't know, Ron! It's Snape! Who knows what he's thinking!"

"And Draco didn't say a word to you the entire time?"

"No!"

"And don't you find that a bit odd?" Ron's voice got stricter. "He didn't say anything to you the entire five or six hours you were alone together?"

Harry stopped walking as Ron did. He was right. Before whenever Harry encountered Draco, they were at each other's throats. After their fight they were suddenly silent and mild to each other. No wonder Ron was agitated. He didn't believe him. What did he have to believe? Harry was lying his ass off.

As Harry stared blankly, Ron turned away with frustration. "I just think it's strange how you can be so close to someone like that and not say a word about it to your best friend."

"Why are you so mad, Ron? I have told you everything. He probably didn't want to get another twenty hours of detention, that's why he didn't speak to me. I know I didn't want more time in the dungeons." Ron scowled away, still unconvinced. "Can we just… get over it?"

The red head paused, then muttered. "Yeah, whatever."

He walked away down the hall and approached Hermione who had an armful of books tucked to her chest. From a distance, Harry watched her give Ron a hug, then look back to Harry curiously as Ron whispered something to her. She gave both boys a few glances then grabbed Ron's arm from walking away.

"C'mon, Harry," she said sweetly. "We're gonna be late."

Harry hesitated, sighed deeply, and eventually caught up to them. It was always awkward being around Ron when he was mad because it made him upset at everything he did. Yet, he forced down the uneasy feeling settling inside him and stayed beside his friends the rest of the lunch.

Hogwarts' towers were higher than the clouds and that's why it was unusual to find people on them. On one of the sharpest slanted roofs laid two boys. On one side laid the white haired Slytherin member, while on the other was the brunette Gryffindor member. Their heads were touching as they laid on their backs, gazing up at the cloud scattered sky. They laughed as they talked, merely having a swell, fun time. It wasn't until Draco pointed up to the sky that the fun was interrupted.

"Broom stick." He said bluntly.

Harry snatched the invisibility cloak resting beside him and threw it over them. They were hidden instantly, resting under the warm cloth. Together, they watched the person on the broom stick go flying above them and off in the distance. With a sigh, they threw the cloak off and resettled back on the hard shingles.

"You seem more exhausted then usual," Draco said, rolling his head back to give the brunette a glimpse. "I didn't make you too sore, did I?"

Harry blushed and was happy he couldn't see it. "No. Ron didn't believe my story about Quidditch and detention. He doesn't understand why we aren't fighting anymore."

Draco almost sat up. "Does he suspect us?"

"Yes, but not as a couple," Harry strained the word. They weren't….a couple… were they?

Draco didn't notice and relaxed. "Well, they say gingers are stupid. He won't figure anything out."

"Don't say that. Ron is actually pretty bright."

"Bright enough to catch us?"

Harry paused. "Maybe…"

"Broom stick."

Harry groaned and covered them again. "It just wears me out when he's ticked off at me. He gets so agitated."

"Then stay away from him for a while," Draco said as he pulled the cloak off when the person was gone. "We could return to the tower if you want."

"Really, is that all you think about?" Harry said as he slapped the cloak down on his lap.

Draco chuckled. "When it comes to you, maybe. Those two goons called my friends irritate me till no end that I need to relieve my stress somehow. That's where you come in."

Harry laughed and flicked the top of the Draco's head. "Glad to know that I could be of some assistance."

Draco snatched his hand before he could retract it and kissed it passionately. Harry blushed deeper and gasped when he felt Draco's cold tongue roll over his finger. "H-Hey!" He pulled his hand away, laughing. Yet, he sighed and said, "Seriously, we have got to be more careful around others."

"Fine, I'll just call you Potter every time I see you, maybe push you around a little in the halls, but at night I'll sneak into your room and really torture you-"

"Draco! Enough!" Harry suddenly yanked up the cloak when he spotted another figure in the sky. "Broomstick."

"All right, that's it." Draco groaned as he covered himself under the hidden blanket. "We're leaving this bloody thing on because people are really irritating right now." He rolled onto his stomach and crawled under the cloak until he was hovering Harry's face. He was recovering from a laugh when Draco kissed him, taking him by surprise but not denying it.

Kissing upside-down was different, but definitely fun. Their lips felt off, but the way their tongues slipped up and touched the other's in between kisses felt just right. Draco held his face as Harry crawled his fingers into his snow white hair, kissing him deeper until they were both out of breath. When they pulled away and stared at each other, mixing gold with silver in the perfect combination, they slowly smiled and laughed.

Hidden under the cloak, the two continued to kiss as the sun slowly settled low in the sky, cloaking the air in a golden shade with silver clouds mingling inside…

The classroom was crowded and loud with chatter from everyone. They all stood and mingled at their own pace until the dark, looming teacher entered the room. "Take your seats, **now**." Snape ordered in his nasal-monotone. The kids rushed to their seats and went silent immediately.

As Harry and Ron moved to take their seats in the long, horizontal benches, a sudden harsh bump from behind knocked Harry off balance. Colliding his shoulder with Harry's, Draco walked by in a vile manner with a nasty smirk on his face. Harry recovered from catching himself on the desk and took his seat, putting on a sharp glare as the white haired fiend moved to the front of the seats.

"Since all of your grades are low, excluding some members…" Snape said slowly and deeply, giving a glance to Hermione. "The school board has pushed me to present a new assignment. You will all be doing research and a report on a famous wizard, describing what he or she did to be famous and how he or she got there. You will search background information, their most used spells, and so on." The class buzzed with whispers of dull excitement and doubt.

Snape continued, "You will also…be in partners. They will be picked randomly and if you refuse your partner, your grade will automatically drop forty percent, conforming that if you don't ace the report and presentation, you will fail this class."

The buzzes got louder and Snape hushed them all by slapping his wand on his desk, creating a sharp crack that silenced the room. The glaring teacher pulled out a list of all the students in the room and touched the tip of his wand to it. Muttering a spell, the names jumped around the page into multiple pairs of partners. At the same instant, Draco accidentally dropped his wand. The tip glowed as he whispered to himself and sat upright like nothing had happened. The paper glistened brighter after that. One by one, Snape began to read the partners out loud. People smiled as names were called and others high-fived and even bowed until Snape slapped his wand again. Soon he reached the end of the list.

"Hermione Granger…and Ron Weasley." The couple shared a smile from across the gap in the seats.

"Luna Lovegood… And Neville Longbottom." Neville blushed slightly as Luna turned to him and gave him a straight smile with that calm and senseless emotion of hers.

"Draco Malfoy…" Snape paused in his own reading and gave the crowd a glance. "And Harry Potter…."

A silent gasp went around the room. All smiles vanished without a trace and the very thought of speaking had disappeared. All heads turned back to the brunette, staring with shock. Harry stared at the dropped jaws and widened eyes before looking at Draco sitting at the front of the room. He slowly looked back with a scowl, but underneath was a hidden smirk that only Harry could see. Their partnership had just gone local…

Hermione regretted to ask, but the words came out anyway.

"So, how's studying going, Harry?"

"Horrible," the brunette muttered as he ate his dinner. "He doesn't do anything but complain. He makes fun of me and continues to point his wand in my face. I swear if he does it one more time I'm gonna get expelled from Hogwarts…"

Ron sighed for him. "Maybe we should study with you guys next time. You know, to help in any way if he tries anything funny again."

"Thanks, but I don't want you guys to suffer like I do."

"Harry," Hermione said sweetly, "we're your friends. We'll stay beside you through anything."

Harry gave them a weak smile. "Appreciate it." He then wiped his mouth and stood up from the dinner table. "Sorry, but I should get going now."

"What for?" The ginger asked.

"I have to meet that creep soon for another study session. Apparently, I need to work harder on his half of the work."

Hermione frowned in disappointment and Ron shook his head. "Good luck, man."

"Thanks." Harry said and started to walk away from the table when Hermione stopped him.

"Oh, wait! Here, Harry, take these." She pulled out an arm full of books and handed them to him.

"What are those?" Ron asked, a little surprise with a hint of offense.

"Books on your wizard. Harry, the wizard you were assigned was such an amazing man. He led a magic revolt against the Ministry of Magic!"

"Bloody hell! Our guy just invented some new spells."

"_Important_ spells, Ron."

"Whatever."

Harry looked over the books with a smile. "Sweet, thanks, Hermione."

"Why are you helping him anyway?" Ron asked rudely, "Aren't I your partner?"

"Yes, but if you were stuck with that slimy Slytherin partner with no leads on your project, wouldn't you want some help?"

Ron paused and reconsidered the situation. "Yeah, I guess so."

Harry smiled, waved, and left the couple from the table. He looked over the books as he left the room and into the long hallway. As soon as he took the first corner, Draco pushed off the wall he was leaning on, waiting for the brunette.

"Did it work?" He asked.

"Like a charm." Harry said, giving him a smile. "They still think you hate my guts."

"Good. What the bloody hell are those?"

"Books on our wizard. Apparently he led a revolt against the Ministry of Magic a long time ago."

"Dandy. C'mon, this way," Draco said, tugging him in the other direction from the way he was heading.

"Wait, where are we going? I thought you said we were gonna study?"

"We are." He answered with a devilish smile.

Harry narrowed his silver eyes. "The library is that way," he said strictly, pointing behind him.

"I never said we were going to the library."

That's when the white haired fiend took out two towel from his robe he had tucked under his arm and dragged Harry to the next door. Harry's eyes widened as he was shoved into the room. It was a large room with steam floating around thickly in the air. In the short distance was a large bath, taking up most of the floor with the steaming pool of water. Harry spun around to hopefully stop the situation, but Draco was already working on removing the brunette's robe.

"D-Draco! We're suppose to be studying!"

"There's nothing wrong with studying in the bath, is there?"

"With you there is!" Harry dropped the books and Draco dropped his robe and started to pull off his sweater. "Will you stop for a second?"

"What? We've done it like three times now and you're afraid to be naked in front of me?"

Harry blushed as the top half of his body was already bare. "Th-That's not it… What if someone comes in here?"

Draco sighed and took off his own robe. "Always so worried," he sighed. "Everyone's at dinner and mostly everyone is going to bed right now. No one will come in here."

Harry darted his eyes away as Draco started to strip himself. He sighed and continued to make up excuses while he worked on removing his pants. "But we still need to study…"

"And we can," Draco said, appearing inches from him in an instant, "later."

They kissed tightly in the next second. It was short and sweet like Draco wanted, to get things started. They were both in nothing but their boxers before they knew it and started heading for the bath. Draco held Harry's bare chest against his own, combining the two heats into one that grew more and more intense with every passing kiss. Harry cupped Draco's face, allowing the kisses to go deeper and steal every inch of his strength from his very body. As they walked backwards, soon Harry's heel touched the warm water, surprising him with a harsh jolt that broke the kiss. Draco chuckled and lowered him into the water. There was a bench not too far in the water that Harry sat upon with Draco kneeling over him. Since the room was so wide, every noise they made bounced off the walls and echoed around them. The splash of the water made Harry's heart jump into a faster pace and the echoes of Draco's kisses on his chest made him pant harder.

"Draco, wait-ah!" Harry cried out when Draco's knee bumped against his crotch.

He ran his hands down the brunette's chest as he followed them with kisses and nibbles. "You're heart's racing," he whispered.

Harry panted to contain his pants and he started to tremble. "T-That's cause…" He gasped when Draco bit around his nipple at the same time as his hand groped him under the water. "D-Draco, your hands are c-cold!"

Draco smiled evilly and pulled himself closer to the weak and horny boy under him. "Harry," he called softly as he slid his wet hand onto his blushing cheek. He kissed him hard, shoving his tongue quickly in his mouth and turning his head to the side to make it deeper.

The steam was starting to surround them and the heat was flowing from the water into their every move, making them both hot like hell for each other. Yet, as hot as it was getting, a sudden chill made everything as cold as ice.

"Ooh…" The feminine voice echoed around the room in surprise. Harry and Draco pulled away instantly as the third voice appeared from the shower stalls across the room. The ghostly figure of a girl came passing through the door, floating and transparent as the air itself. "A Slytherin snake playing with a Gryffindor birdie? That's unexpected…"

"Myrtle!" Harry cried as he climbed out of the tub. Had being pinned against the edge, he climbed over it and stumbled to his feet. "H-How much did you hear?"

The ghostly girl known as Moaning Myrtle came floating out of the stalls slyly. "Since the 'we should be studying' comment. Who knew two enemies could be so passionate." She giggled evilly as she floated over the bath towards them.

Harry snatched the second towel Draco had out for him and quickly covered himself. Meanwhile Draco was silently drying himself off as well. "L-Look, Myrtle," Harry spoke slowly, trying to gain control of his trembling words. "You-You can't tell anyone what you saw, all right? You can't!"

"And what's stopping me?" She said, twisting her body back and forth in a teasing way. "You can't threaten me with anything. I'm already dead." She giggled again and circled them tauntingly. "I'm sure the whole school would love to hear the famous Harry Potter was getting dirty in the school bath with Draco Malfoy."

Suddenly, Draco whirled around sharply to her and snapped viciously, "Look, you rotten excuse for a girl. You are **not** going to say a word of this to **anyone** or I'll have my father tear your very soul to pieces and send you where all ghosts are meant to be, screaming from torture in the depths of hell!"

If Myrtle had color in her , would've been white as snow from the fear that had suddenly swallowed her. She said nothing from the threat and merely glanced back and forth between both boys. She took a deep breath, whirled around, and floated away offensively without another word.

In the next minute, Draco and Harry came rushing out of the room, applying the last bit of their clothes as they hurried down the hall.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked as he fumbled with his robe.

"She was threatening to tell everyone," Draco said strictly. "I had to say something."

"She's a ghost, Draco!" Harry exclaimed in frustration. "In fact, she's Moaning Myrtle! No one speaks to her but me most of the time!"

"Yeah, _most of the time_. The other times she blabbing her mouth off to someone on what she just saw back there. If she tells anyone, I'm not hesitating to disintegrate her into smoke."

"Draco!" Harry snapped and halted to a stop.

Draco got inches from his face in a second and shouted, "Do you want everyone to know what we've been doing? How the night you got drugged I actually took advantage of you? How instead of detention, I was making you scream in the Slytherin Quidditch tower? What do you think everyone will say when they learn the famous Harry Potter was being screwed by a lousy Slytherin member?"

In a flash, Harry's hand smacked Draco hard across the face. The slap echoed down the silent hall and caused the fighting to stop. Draco's head was turned to the side from the impact and his cheek turned a fierce red angrily. Harry glared hard in the silence until the sharp golden eyes returned to him.

"Screw off," Harry muttered harshly and stormed away as fast as his feet would let him.

Draco stood alone in the hall with his regretful eyes on the floor and his wet hand on his cheek where the one person he didn't want to piss off had slapped him. He groaned and turned the other way, muttering, "Great," as he left.

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry I was having trouble with uploading it. So the first half was uploaded first and now I'm adding the second half xP my bad.**


	5. The Last Night

Harry dropped his head upon his desk with a deep exhale. The cool touch of the board tingled against his warm, throbbing forehead. Inside, his entire being was spinning with confusion. He closed his eyes and the darkness revealed the memories like an opening stage curtain. He remembered the bath, the kiss, then Myrtle. Next was the fight, the slap, the lonely night.

_It's been a week,_ Harry thought in another sigh. _He didn't really apologize, but we are still together. _

Together… The word echoed in his head. Of course this felt like a relationship, but was it? Normal couples were like Ron and Hermione, well a little different, actually. But still. They would hold hands occasionally, always seen together, and **people knew about them**.

Harry clenched his eyes tighter and remembered the last time he saw the white haired boy. They were in the Gryffindor lobby, a small room in the Gryffindor corridor used for little gatherings. It was late at night so they were alone. They sat side by side on a couch before a tiny table. They had books spread out and papers all over for their projects. They talked, but not about them or Myrtle at all. They discussed their project, the notes, and the books. As Harry sat close to him, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. He felt like the string they were clutching onto was fraying too quickly and was about to snap.

"What about this?" Draco had asked, but Harry didn't answer. When he looked down at the brunette beside him, his head was down and he was lost in another world, eyes closed and silent. "Harry?"

Harry then leaned slightly to the right so their shoulders bumped. Draco watched as Harry silently rested his head on his shoulder and leaned against him more. He dropped the paper in his hand and turned as Harry turned. Harry grabbed at Draco's chest and Draco tugged at his shoulders until he was completely against him. Draco then leaned back against the couch, holding the brunette tight in his arms. They clutched onto each other as if they would lose them forever if they ever loosened their grips. They said nothing because no words were needed. They were in a knot that couldn't be undone.

The bell chimed and Harry reopened his eyes. _This isn't good…_ Harry thought as he forced himself to stand. _I miss him…_

…**...**

After a week of checking in, Harry returned to the library one last time to the library. The books he had left in the bath had disappeared when he returned to get them the next day. His only hope was that someone would return them to the library so he could receive them again. He approached the front desk once more and asked the only skin and bones lady behind it.

"Excuse me, are those books back in yet?"

The lady pressed a single button on the computer and then nodded. "Someone checked them in this morning." She pointed to the far back isle behind her. "Back there. Third isle, top row."

Harry nodded and said, "Thanks." He rushed down the isles, counting in his head as he passed them and turned abruptly onto the right one. Suddenly he was face to face with Luna Lovegood at whom he almost ran into if he hadn't have pulled his weight back. "Luna! Wha-Uh, hi…"

"Hello, Harry," she said in that sweet, monotone of hers that seemed to add a hint of curiosity to everything she said. He stood puzzled for a second, trying to sat something and coming up short on words. Instead he forced a weak smile and pushed past her for his books. "How's your relationship going?" She asked slowly.

Harry whirled back around in an instant. "Relationship? Uh, right, y-you mean the… the project. Um.. Good, I guess. Just looking for research right now." He clenched his hand into a fist behind his back. He was a nervous wreck! It was so obvious of him!

Luna smiled, hugged the books in her arms closer to her, and sauntered past him. "You don't have to act so nervous. It's not like your hiding something."

Harry tried to relax. "Uh, yeah…"

She kept her head slightly low for a second, then raised it high in that absent-minded way. "You know, my father said that partners are like pen and paper. No matter how hard they try to stay away from each other… they always end up as one piece… a book or even a note." She didn't meet Harry's eyes as she spoke; she merely looked around the rows of books and ran the very surface of her fingertips across them. "Sometimes… the paper crumbles… or the ink spills. Still, they are fixed and reunite again." She finally faced him with the small crook of a smile in the corner of her lips. "Funny, isn't it? How something could completely fall apart… for something they were meant for…"

Harry stood, mesmerized by the words and tried to find something to say. "Sure, Luna…"

Her eyes dazzled as she looked away again and down to the books in her arms. "That's why partners should stick by each other…because no matter what, they will always need each other."

"Luna, why are you telling me this?" Harry asked deeply.

Luna gave him a soft shrug. "I don't know. It's another one of those things… that I needed to say…" Her eyes darted from the floor to his eyes and she smiled that way again. "I think I'm gonna go take a nap now." Without another word, she handed him the books in her arms and walked away, her bleach-blonde hair bouncing as she skipped.

Harry gave her a glance as she left, then stared down in pure confusion at the books on the wizard he had lost last week…

…**...**

An awkward blanket rested over the middle table in the study room. Harry sat beside Ron where Hermione sat on his right. Across from them was none other than Draco himself. There was a messy pile of books at Harry's end with papers spread all around the boys. Meanwhile, by Hermione was a perfect stack of books and folders of papers, organized and ready to go. As Harry and Hermione struggled to take good notes, Ron's sharp gaze was glaring hard at the white haired fiend across the table. Draco was trying to read one of the books before him when he noticed the red head staring. Hermione bumped his elbow and Ron looked back down to the papers in his hand, but his eyes soon returned back to the enemy across the table.

Draco stared harshly for a second, waiting to see who would look away first, but the fierce gaze remained. Soon he raised his head and spat, "What are you gawking at, Weasley?"

"Just a slimy cockroach-"

"Ron!" Hermione whispered harshly, smacking his arm again.

Draco slapped the book down from his hands and leaned across the table to the red head. "If you want to start something, I'd suggest not. You wouldn't last very long."

Ron whipped out his wand and muttered out between clenched teeth, "We'll see who turns to ashes first." He was ready to jump to his feet and fire at the white haired boy, but Hermione yanked him back down, cursing at him under her breath.

Harry kicked the nearest shin he could find and he soon learned who it was when Draco flinched and smacked his knees against the table. His glare quickly moved to the brunette at which he scowled at. "You want to say something, too, Potter?"

"Knock it off, Malfoy," he snapped.

"Maybe you should tell your ugly friend here to stop giving me the evil eye."

"Gosh, enough already!" Hermione groaned. "You're all acting like children!"

Draco laughed slightly and returned his eyes to the book, muttering loud enough for the whole table to hear, "Mudblood."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and hurt and Ron finally jumped to his feet. "That's it! No one talks shit like that about Hermione without getting their face ripped off!"

Draco was on his feet in a flash, wand out and ready. "Let's go, ginger. Everyone knows the Weasley pussies can't fight to save their mudblood lives."

"Stop!" Harry shouted and shoved Ron back, along with Hermione at his side. "This isn't working. Ron, Hermione go ahead and study somewhere else." He turned his glare to Draco across the table. "I can handle someone as low as him until lunch is over."

Draco smirked devilishly and with the flick of his wrist, he sent every paper on the table flying into the air. The organized books crumbled to the floor and the perfect papers went scattering all over the library. Hermione gasped then cried in frustration, "You're despicable!"

Draco scoffed and turned away proudly. "As if words from someone like you matter to me."

Ron went to blow his bloody head off if it wasn't for Harry pushing him back. "Stay here. I'll deal with him."

"But, Harry-"

"Just go."

Harry used a small spell to regain his own papers, grabbed his books, and headed over to the far back table where Draco now sat at. As he set the pile down with an irritated slam, he whispered harshly, "What the hell's your deal?"

Draco didn't answer. Instead, he shoved a small scrap of paper in his face. "Here are the facts I got from that lousy book. Can we use 'em or not?"

Harry quickly saw past his trick when he saw the scribbled down note.

_I had to do something to get away from those freaks._

Harry sighed and took a seat across the table from him. "Yeah, they are fine," he lied as he used his wand to erase the words. "But this one's spelled wrong. It's like this."

_Don't call them that and you could've been a little nicer._

"I'm pretty sure, it's spelled right."

_As if. If I was nice, they wouldn't have believe me._

"I said, it's wrong. And we need the date here."

_I guess. But aren't they going to be suspicious if we are suddenly getting along right now?_

The moment Draco read the words, he groaned loudly and tossed the book at Harry's chest hard enough to make it look like it hurt, but gentle enough to barely leave a scratch. "Damn it, Potter, if everything I do is wrong then you fix it!" He screamed.

Harry gave a quick glance to Ron and Hermione who were staring in disgust. Then the note was slid in front of him.

_That good enough for you?_

Harry shook his head and responded, "Whatever."

"Just stop speaking for God's sake."

_This isn't going to last forever… _Harry wrote and slid the paper to Draco who only stared. He added more from across the table. _They're gonna find out soon enough. We already got caught twice and it's a miracle we got out of it without anyone else knowing. I talked to Luna today, too, and it seems like she knows, but doesn't at the same time. It worries me. What the hell are we suppose to do? This can't go on…_

Draco crumbled the note up in seconds and tossed it across the table. When Harry stared in confusion, he motioned his head to the staring couple across the room and he understood. It wasn't long before another paper was slide to him with the last words he expected from him.

_Harry, come to my room tonight._

Harry's eyes widened, but he said nothing. He raised his eyes to the golden ones staring at him across the table. He quickly looked back down at the note to see if the words he read were correct. Slowly, his strength faded and his irritation settled into a strong emptiness. With nothing more said, he simply nodded.

…**...**

Harry gently plopped down on the green and white bed the moment his shirt was removed. His arms laid above his head in an inviting sense as Draco slowly crawled on top of him. Their eyes met gracefully for a minute, staring without the need for words. They didn't smile nor frown, instead a mellow straight face sat across each of their expressions, showing a deep sense of acceptance and withdrawal at the same time.

They kissed softly, their lips just barely touching and taking their sweet time moving throughout the kisses. Draco's hand slowly retracted from Harry's cheek as he separated their lips. Their narrow gazes met for a second before Draco leaned down and delicately kissed his neck. Harry felt the goosebumps follow Draco as his lips left tender, amorous kisses down his chest. He kissed from the start of his collar bone to between his ribs, to the tip of his belly button. After that he let his tongue drag down his navel to the rim of his boxers. Harry shivered at the chill running through his body when Draco started to remove them.

"W-Wait." He quickly sat up and grabbed the snow white hair at his crotch. "Draco, don't-"

"Shhhh," he said quietly and grabbed his hand. He leaned back up and pushed the brunette back onto the bed. "Just close your eyes," Draco spoke quietly and placed Harry's hand back above his head, "and feel what I do to you."

Harry took a deep breath to settle his rattling nerves and trembling breathing while Draco went back down on him. He grunted as his boxers were removed and his bare crotch was groped. He shuddered and let out a short gasp when he felt Draco's tongue go rolling across the tip of him. His fingers curled around the sheets above him and tightened with every lick he received. Soon he was clutching onto the bed for the pleasure was too much. Draco licked all around Harry's length, up and down the sides and between every curve. When he took him completely inside his mouth, Harry let out a horny gasp and opened his eyes wide.

"D-Draco, stop-ahh…" His head turned sharply to the side where his glossy eyes shut once again. Draco sucked hard and made Harry moan. "Please," he begged in an erotic whisper, "I-I can't…"

Draco relieved the brunette and released him. He crawled back to him and return their longing lips. They kissed deeper than before, holding their faces close as their heads turned and slid into the other tighter. The way they kissed was more affectionate and desirous than lusty. There was a craving resting deep inside them both and it was merely to have the other; just to be this close was enough and they weren't letting go of it for anything.

Harry watched as Draco pulled out a tube of lube and covered his length in the slick liquid. As soon as he finished, they grasped onto each other, Harry dragging Draco down upon him as they dug into the bed again. He wrapped the brunette's legs around him again and quickly pushed inside. Harry cried out at the sharp pinch, but moaned at how easily and tightly Draco slid entirely inside. It was as hot and constricting as before, but there was also a new sense of pleasure stirring inside them both. It was a satisfying feeling, like they reached a goal they knew was impossible.

Draco squeezed Harry closer to him by wrapping his arms around his lower back. Harry slipped his arms tightly around his neck to keep their bodies as one. Their eyes met as Draco started to move, thrusting at a steady pace and slowly rocking the panting brunette under him. They called each other's names and clung to each other tighter as the pleasure took them over. They moaned and groaned with as much passion as there was lust.

As he jerked and rolled his hips with pleasure, Harry cupped his arms under Draco's, pulling his body as physically possible to him. Among the pants and cries, Harry forced their lips together, letting out a breathless gasp to escape his lips.

"I love you, Draco…"

Draco flinched, but didn't refuse the kiss. He even kissed him harder and clutched to him tighter. He buried himself deep into the other, allowing all problems and doubt to drift away without any regrets. Together, they were happy. Together, they were as one. Together, they were a true couple.

…**...**

As the night settled into morning, the dark blue was diminished by the orange rays and submerged the night sky into a settling baby blue. It was still cloaked with a cold shadow, masking everything in a calm, soothing manner. In the Slytherin dorm room, Draco sat against the headboard of his bed, knees up, and eyes out the nearest window. He had watched the sun slowly rise into the way it was now and he couldn't help the lonely feeling it gave him within.

His eyes glanced down to the brunette sleeping peacefully beside him. He was half naked, face down under the covers with his head towards Draco. He stared at his smooth face and gently brushed his fingers across the tender skin. He looked so open and helpless without his glasses, but at the same time he was utterly adorable. Draco remembered why he had done everything he had by staring at the beautiful sleeping face next to him…. Until his fingers pushed his hair out of his face and exposed his scar.

The scar… The mark was a permanent reminder of why he was in Slytherin, of why Harry was always right, of why they were at different ends of the rope. His side was helping to spread that scar until it split the very boy in half. Draco pulled away quickly upon seeing it, as if his hand was poisonous to the brunette and he could no longer be near him.

Something inside Draco ripped to shreds and tore him apart. It stung, it burned deep inside his chest straight down to his core to the point of pain where he had to grasp his chest to breathe again. If it hurt now… If it hurt him… He glanced to Harry and wondered how bad it would affect him by the end of the day.

As much as it killed him, Draco forced himself to stand. He got dressed and quietly left the room, locking the door to protect the sleeping bird inside. He stared at the boy in his bed carefully, examining him one last time before shutting the door.

Snape raised his eyes when the knock came at his classroom door. "Enter." The door clicked and the footsteps echoed as the boy approached the desk. Snape pushed the hair out of his face with a whip of his head and stared at the boy suspiciously. "I don't have to guess as of why you are here…"

Draco stared hard at the ground silently for a minute. He then fiercely darted his eyes up at the cold teacher and met his harsh stare evenly. "I want a new partner…"

**Suspenseful enough? If you want the next chapter, keep reviewing. They are what keeps me going. Update coming soon.**


	6. The Spell of Love isn't Strong Enough

Harry was standing in completely blackness. It felt like a black pool of darkness, coming up to his ankles and holding him firmly in place so he could not run. A tiny light shined somewhere from above and flickered multiple lights that shimmered across the surface of the black water. There was, at first, a gold color that glistened beautifully in the darkness, then it suddenly faded into a fierce silver as if everything had gone black and white. In the reflection of the water, he swore he spotted another shadow, a figure of someone lingering close by. Yet, when he raised his eyes, he simply saw the pure blackness around him. He felt trapped, as if he was in a room with completely black walls, concealing him in this confusion forever.

Suddenly, two arms quickly clamped around him. They pulled him back onto another body without a word. He didn't need to see their face to know whose arms these belonged to. They squeezed him tight, bringing to him warmth from all over. As he reached his hands up, however, the arms suddenly turned as cold as ice and started to freeze him from the inside out. The moment he touched the cold hands, they vanished from him all together.

Across the pool, the person returned in full view. Draco stood in the shadows, staring blankly as if he was nothing but a hollow shell. Now the surface of the water was split in half with red around Harry's feet and green around Draco's. It seemed that neither could speak so it remained silent around them. Draco turned his head slightly away as if looking at something else. Harry glanced over to see, but he saw nothing except the inevitable darkness.

Then Draco's eyes widened and he turned away. His mouth didn't move, but his voice still echoed around Harry as if he had screamed at him. "No!"

Harry looked back at the darkness where he was staring and could barely make out the shape of a figure. Tall, dark, and he seemed to be floating above the water. That's when he noticed Draco wasn't ankle-high in the water at all. He remained above it like some type of ghost.

"Do it!" Another voice echoed. It wasn't Harry's nor Draco's but he definitely recognized it. It was hoarse and deep, a voice that no one ever wished to hear.

A sharp pain was strung through Harry when Draco whipped back around towards him. His wand was pointed at him and glowing, trying to force out a spell. The spell, Harry knew exactly what kind it was and he couldn't believe Draco would use it, especially at him! When he felt his breath being stolen vilely, he saw something he never would've expected. Draco's eyes were red and the water was being rippled by the tears that dripped from them. Harry stared in pure confusion and hurt as he felt his soul leaving his body. It was a painful feeling, like there was string resting as tight as possible in the core of his very being and it was slowly being ripped out from his chest, shocking at every nerve and stabbing at all his muscles.

Just when he started to fall, he was suddenly clutching onto a rope before him. On the other end was Draco, holding onto it with only one hand as Harry did. A flame appeared in the middle of the rope, burning each end until it reached both their hands. It burned Harry's hand, practically melting his skin off his bones, but he refused to let go. Draco stared at him pitifully, like Harry was a dying animal that he couldn't save. That's when the rope snapped and sent Harry falling. Draco jolted forward, screaming, "No!" once more. Yet, the figure now appeared behind him with a single hand on his shoulder, keeping him from falling as well. Harry watched in shocked as the black water turned into a menacing goo that shot up around him. Like tentacles, it wrapped around his shoulders, arms, and waist and quickly dragged him down. Harry could only stare at Draco who watched as he was dragged under the water to the very bottom of it, drowning him within seconds.

…**.**

Harry sunk down into the steaming bath that instantly brought relief to his tight nerves. He flinched and settled down easy upon sitting on the bench for his end was sore to the touch. As gentle as he had been, it still hurt and the caressing, soothing touch of the warm water was slowly helping. He laid against the edge with his elbows propped back and his head tilted to the ceiling. His head was still spinning from the dream and he was dying to get it in his control. He remembered that when he awoke from the nightmare that he was sweating and panting like crazy. He was naked in Draco's bed and he was alone. He didn't think much of it since classes had already started and headed here as fast as he could.

The water felt good and it put him at ease for the mean while. Still, the fact that Draco tried to kill him and only stood there as he died was too terrifying. He received goosebumps from just recalling the dream again. He tried to breathe easy and let it go, but the mere thought it brought all the doubts he denied back to the surface. He was Gryffindor, he was Slytherin. He was good, he was bad. It was the average villain and hero concept! That's exactly why he couldn't stand it.

"Oh, Harry," the echoing voice surrounded him. "You look as pale as a ghost." Myrtle giggled as she came from the stalls once again. "Do you feel unwell?" Harry flinched and sat upright, but Myrtle continued. "Don't worry. I haven't told anyone about _that_. You can trust me. I'm not a threat to you or _him_."

Harry relaxed and was just thankful that he had his boxers on under the clear, steaming water. "I know and… I'm sorry for what he said to you. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Oh, but I think he did." She said as she hovered over closer to him. "He's a foul mouth snake who usually kills whatever prey he chooses." She paused and added with no meaning, "No offense or anything."

Harry just darted his eyes away and recapped on everything he was thinking. "Myrtle."

"Hm?"

"Do you think… I mean, if we weren't together… Do you think Draco would… k-kill me?"

Myrtle seemed to wince at the words and quickly whirled away. "Now, why would you think that?"

"I, um.. I don't know, really… I had a dream about it last night and it's just making me think too much, I guess."

"Dreams are very important," she said with a stricter tone. "They are unconscious desires most of the time… or warnings."

Harry narrowed his gaze at her. She was talking like she knew something… She was hiding something. "Myrtle, what aren't you telling me?"

She swayed her body like she always did and looked away again. "Nothing you don't already know." She floated behind him, causing him to turn around painfully from his sore bottom. "It's an obvious question, really. Why would a wanted criminal play with a cop? Why would a bird stay with a poisonous snake?" Her voice lingered for a moment, maybe because of the echo of the room and her ghostly voice, but it brought a sense that she wasn't done explaining things. She came up beside Harry on his right and said quietly, "To kill the other, of course."

"No," Harry heard himself say through gritted teeth.

"He's Slytherin, Harry."

"So what?"

"His purpose is to get rid of you."

"No."

"Yes."

"No! Draco wouldn't do that!"

"Are you so sure?" Harry stopped and Myrtle shrugged her shoulders as if she knew nothing. "Before, you two hated each other over the years. He was your complete opposite. You were nice and he was cruel. You played by the rules and he cheated. He was your enemy-"

"He is!" Harry shouted in an attempt to understand everything.

"To everyone else…" She leaned closer to him and said, "But to you… He's your lover, isn't he?"

Harry stuttered on his own breathing in an attempt to find something to say. "But he was… gentle. He didn't hurt me after that night. He… kissed me first…"

"And why do you think he did that?" Myrtle asked with a deceiving tone. Harry's hands slowly balled into fists with anger as Myrtle continued. "To win you over, of course. To trick you into trusting him-"

"No!" Harry shouted and jumped to his feet, causing Myrtle to back away. "Draco's not like that! He may be Slytherin, but that doesn't make him a bad person! I know he's better than everyone sees him! I've seen it! I've _felt_ it! He wasn't lying when he held me! He may be cold at times, but he wouldn't go that far! That's not him! I know him! I know Draco! I lov-" his voice cut off short, but the words slowly fell into place. "I love him…"

Myrtle's surprised eyes slowly fell into a concerned understanding. "Oh, Harry…"

He quickly turned away in shock as the whole room spun around him. He grabbed his dizzy head and climbed out of the bath. He grabbed his towel and clothes and started to dry off silently. That's when Myrtle spoke again.

"It won't last forever, Harry…" He paused. "As much as you want it to… All flowers eventually fall from the tree."

Harry's eyes hit the floor in disappointment as the words painfully sunk in. Yet, he took a deep breath and responded, "But they always bloom again."

Once dressed, Harry left without another word, feeling determined but weakened at the same time. Myrtle watched helplessly as the wilting flower disappeared without a clue of it's future.

…**...**

Harry stood in the Gryffindor lobby with about twenty other students. They were all talking and relaxing, while others were reading or studying. Harry was standing by the fireplace, thinking deeply on everything that happened. Finally, he came up with a decision. If this was to work, if this was to go on for even a day longer, he had to get it out. Something had to change. Yet, it was still inevitable. If he was to be with Draco, everything around them would utterly fall apart. It would ruin everything so pain was included in the deadly package.

He pushed off the wall and headed for the door to go find him. Even if it was in front of everyone, he was going to speak to him about them being together. But before he reached the door, Neville appeared behind him.

"Hey, Harry!" He stopped the brunette from leaving. "I need to talk to you."

"Later, Neville," Harry said quickly. "I need to do something."

"It's _really_ important." His tiny voice lingered to him. "It's about… Well…"

"Neville," the sweet, straight-forward voice came from beside him. Luna held up some papers with that blunt but meaningful smile. "Should we write about our wizard's brother, too? He was important, I think. Hello, Harry. Nice to see you again."

"Hi, Luna."

Neville hesitated since his choice was obvious by his blushing cheeks. He took the papers and nodded to Harry. "Later," he said simply at which Harry agreed to.

The moment Harry faced the two wide doors, they busted open wide. As everyone started to look at the loud bang, a spell cracked through the entire room and everyone was frozen in place, excluding Harry. The surprised brunette watched as Draco lowered his wand and came storming into the room.

"Wha-Draco, why are you-" Before he cold finish his sentence, Draco suddenly snatched his face and crashed their lips together tight. Surprised, Harry grabbed his shoulders and jerked back. "Draco-!"

"I love you." The white haired boy said quickly. Harry froze like the others and watched Draco kiss him again, tight and long. "I love you, Harry Potter," he repeated. "I really do."

In the corner of his eyes, Harry watched Draco tighten his grip on his wand. "Draco-"

"That's why you have to forgive me." Draco added with a trembling voice and held Harry close and firmly in front of him.

"What? Dr-Draco!" Harry gasped as the wand was stabbed into his temple harshly. Draco held him still as he muttered the spell under his breath and watched his wand glow. Harry clenched his eyes shut tight at the sharp pain that started to throb into his head and snatched Draco's robe tightly. "W-Wait, Draco-Ow! S-Stop!"

"You will remember everything from these past two weeks, from classes to conversations with your friends… But everything with me will be erased. Everything we did, everything we said, even the mention of my name will be gone."

"Draco!" Harry shouted in pain and tried to push him away, but he remained in place.

The spell traveled through his skin and nerves to the very core of his memory. His eyes snapped open and he stared frightened into Draco's as the memories flashed before him. The Quidditch tower, the bath and Myrtle, the talk with Luna, his room and the spell, the roof top and the cloak, the very first kiss and yelling at the girl who drugged him, fighting with Ron, and finally back to the previous night in the Slytherin dorm. He remembered being drugged and yelling at the girl. He remembered sitting in detention and studying, up to the very moment he was at now, but he helplessly watched as every part with Draco faded from his memory.

His struggling stopped as a numb sensation through his body. His grip on Draco's robe slowly loosened and eventually his arms fell limp at his sides. Draco watched in pain as the color in Harry's eyes slowly faded from a glossy silver to a grassy green. He choked on his own breathing and felt his eyes grow hot with tears. "I had to…" He heard himself say. "He..He was gonna make me kill you if I didn't. If he found out, I would've had to… to…" He slowly released the brunette who stood in a state of numbness from the spell. He backed up to the doors, staring over him with a hurt expression. "I'm sorry…" He whispered and turned away from the room.

As the doors shut, the spell broke and everyone returned to their original activities like nothing had happened. Some glanced to the door like they heard something, but ignored it at the sight of the doors closed. Harry stood in the middle of the crowd, facing the door like he was leaving. He blinked once or twice and looked around him as if looking for someone. A strong feeling was surrounding him. A sense of something or someone was around him, but he couldn't name it. No matter how hard he tried, the name refused to return to him.

He flinched when the lonely feeling he felt deep inside caused a tear to trickle down his cheek. He wiped it away and rubbed his eyes, thinking, _Why the hell am I crying? I just forgot what I was doing…_ He pushed through the lobby doors and felt a cold shiver run through him. He forced it away and shook off the lonely feeling as he headed down the empty hall. _I guess I'm just tired…_

…**...**

Harry was walking down the side of the dinner table, looking for an empty seat when Neville caught up to him. "Hey, Harry!" He called and stopped the brunette. He panted when he reached him and tried to speak. "C-Can… I.. talk to you… now? It's really…"

Harry chuckled when he coughed and patted his back. "Yeah, sure, Neville. Just calm down."

Once Neville caught his breath, he pulled Harry away from the table a bit and struggled with his words. "Um… It's just a question, really…"

Harry looked a little suspicious now. "Ok, well, what is it?"

Neville stared at him weakly and confused. "Well… I heard…" He stopped and looked behind him at another table for a second. Then he took a deep breath and asked in a shaking voice, "Are you and Draco dating?"

Harry's body flinched. "What?" He asked immediately. "Draco as in Draco Malfoy? What are you talking about, Neville?"

"I-I was passing by the bathroom when I heard that girl, um… Moaning Myrtle singing. She obviously made up the song and it was about… you and Draco. She said she spotted you two kissing and that you were secretly dating from everyone…"

Harry squinted in confusion. "Myrtle said that? Why would she…" Harry turned back and searched the Slytherin table until he found the snow white hair. Draco was drinking something silently while his friends joked and laughed loudly around him. Harry stared harder and something in his head snapped harshly, like a rope suddenly breaking in two.

"I-I know it's a silly question, but I was just over thinking it, I guess from what Luna said and all."

"Luna?" Harry looked back at Neville with an even more confused face. "What did Luna say?"

Neville hesitated from a little confusion himself. "That… That she saw you and Draco at the Quidditch tower… Remember?" Harry stayed silent and stared hard at him. So Neville continued, "She said she saw you two together a lot. You two suddenly stopped fighting and then you became project partners in Snape's class-"

"No, I wasn't assigned a partner. There weren't enough people."

Neville shook his head. "No, you were with Draco. Ask Hermione and Ron, you guys studied together and Draco was a total jerk to you guys…." Neville paused when Harry looked back to the Syltherin table. "I thought it was strange what Myrtle was saying… but then it kinda clicked together… If you two were dating, you would hide it like that…"

Harry stared hard at the boy with the snow white hair until the dark eyes raised up at him. For a second they flashed a deep shade of gold that seemed to blind him from everything around him. Out of nowhere, he felt two hands on his face, cupping them gently and two warm lips touching his own. The soft words then echoed around him, but he couldn't see who they were said by. "I love you Harry Potter… I really do…"

"Harry?" Neville called and the brunette faced him again.

Harry slowly put on a smile and laughed. "Neville, will you think about what you're saying? It's Draco Malfoy. He hates me. I can't stand him. How the bloody hell would we ever get along so much as to date? Besides, we're both boys."

Neville slowly smiled and chuckled as well. "Yeah… yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, Harry. I was just surprised is all. Haha, I feel silly now."

Harry patted his shoulder and pulled him into a walk. "Don't be. I'd be confused and talk to me, too, if I was in your shoes. Let's just get over it and have some dinner."

"Yeah, you're right."

Harry followed him farther down the table until they found their seats being held by their group of friends. Harry smiled and motioned to sit down, but stopped right before doing so. He paused and slowly looked back at the pair of eyes behind him. Draco was yelling at one of his friends when his eyes flickered over and spotted the brunette staring. Both their faces went straight and their gazes locked tightly for the longest time. For the tiniest second, like he blinked and saw him wrong, Harry witnessed a flash of hurt on the other's face. Yet, Draco eventually scowled and looked away back to his annoying friends who were calling him. As Harry tried to focus on him, he lost sight of him in the crowd of Slytherin members.

"Harry! Sit down already!" Ron called from beside him and yanked on his robe.

Harry laughed and finally turned away. "All right, sheesh!" He took a seat at the Gryffindor table, melting into the sea of red and drifting farther and farther away from the sea of green. And no spell of love, no matter how strong, could pull them back together.

THE END?

**Just kidding! This is what I have so far and I will try to continue it. I have some ideas on how to end this better so give me some time and hopefully I don't mess this up. Keep reviewing please! Thanks so much for all the reviews I got up to this point. I'm glad so many people liked it. Thanks everyone! I promise more stories in the future and if you want a specific one you want to read, message me and I'll be happy to write one for you.**

**3 Toomuchtodealwith**


	7. Lost Memories

"What do you mean you lost him?" The deep voice shouted harshly. The man was tall with shimmering white hair hanging down his back. He wore a large open black cloak and walked with a Slytherin cane. Lucius Malfoy stalked angrily around the wide arm chair in the dark room. In the chair sat his son, Draco Malfoy, with snow white hair like his father. His dark eyes were on the floor and he was trying to find the right words to say. Yet, his father wouldn't allow him to speak. "We ordered you to get as close to Potter, if possible. We witnessed you near him and you said you were working on it. Now suddenly he's away from you again?"

"Father, I-"

"How could you get so close and then fall away?"

"Lucius." The sweet tone of his mother echoed from the front of the room. Draco met his father's eyes who did his best to cool down from his steaming anger.

"Explain," he said.

Draco hesitated and grabbed his jeans tight in his nervous palms. "I… talked to him, to try to get closer. It… started to work for a while…" He faked an angry stutter and shook his head. "But then his mudblood friends went and ruined it!"

"How?"

"They suspected me of something vile and told Potter. He turned against me and we started a fight. That's how I got detention and we split up after that."

"That's as close as you got to him?"

"I told you it wouldn't work! He doesn't trust me!"

"That's pathetic!" Lucius's words stabbed at him as well as his hand. Draco didn't shout as his head was turned harshly into the chair. His father raised the cane and shoved it deep into Draco's shoulder, pushing him tighter into the chair until he met his gaze. "You work for the Dark Lord," he said vilely between tight lips. "He gave you an order and that's the best you can give him? He could kill you."

"Father, it's Harry Potter. He's smarter than he looks. He saw right through me. There was nothing I could do."

Lucius glared at his panting son and watched the blood trickle down his chin from his busted lip. He took a deep breath then removed his cane and allowed Draco to breathe. "Let's hope the Dark Lord will understand."

Draco wiped the blood from his lip and watched as his mother had been sitting there helplessly, not even attempting to help. Now she stood up as her husband left and she wrapped her snake-like arms around her son. "It's all right, Draco," she said soothingly. "Everything will be fine."

Draco just shut his eyes away from them, away from everything around him and could picture the silver eyes gleaming under him. Oh, how badly he wanted to see them again. But he couldn't. He had ruined those eyes forever. He had watched the very color drain out of them and remove himself from them. His sudden fist punched the arm chair and made his mother gasp.

"Damn it…" He muttered angrily and trembled in his mother's arms. _What did I do…?_

…**...**

"Harry?" Hermione gently touched his shoulder and watched him flinch. "Harry, you're as white as a ghost. Are you all right?"

"I'm just tired," he said with a hoarse voice and rubbed his eyes. "You guys are positive I was Draco's partner?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, looking to Ron standing behind the couch they sat on. "We studied at the library together and he was a total jerk!"

"Bloody annoying," Ron added. "I almost ripped his head off if you wouldn't have stepped in."

Harry shook his head. "I don't remember any of it. I mean, I remember studying with you guys. I can see it all, but Draco isn't there at all."

Hermione rubbed his shoulder soothingly. "Did you hit your head or something the other day?"

Harry shook his head again. "No, I don't think so. I-I feel fine, I just don't remember a thing…"

"How did you hear of this anyway? If you forgot then how could you ask us?" Ron asked.

Hermione answered him, "Neville told him. He said he asked something about Draco and mentioned that they were partners."

"What did he ask you?"

Harry met both of their eyes nervously and stood up. "Nothing. It wasn't important. All he said was that Luna saw us together before we were partners and that he heard Myrtle…"

"Myrtle? Like Moaning Myrtle."

Harry hesitated. "Yeah, a-anyway, I didn't remember anything! I don't even remember fighting him and getting detention! I remember writing the essay, but nothing with Draco at all!"

"Wait, what did Myrtle say?" The way Harry went quiet made Hermione stand and Ron come around the couch. "Harry, what did she say?" She asked again.

Harry shook his head and turned away.

"Harry!" Ron called.

"I don't know!" He cried, exhaustedly. "Nothing makes any sense…"

"Harry," Hermione walked closer to him, saying, "in order for us to help you, we have to know everything."

Harry sighed and rubbed his face. "I-I can't think straight. I just… I just want to lay down. I'll tell you everything later, but for now…"

"Sure, Harry." he turned to Ron who started to follow. "Ron, go with him tonight. He needs you more than I do."

"Yeah…" He led Harry out of the lobby room and to the dorms. "Will you really tell us everything, Harry?"

Harry looked shocked. "Of course, Ron. You're my best friends. I'm not going to lie to you. I just want to… settle everything in my head before I blurt it out, sounding like a mad man."

Ron smiled and patted him on the back. "You were acting rather strange when you were with him, though."

Harry flinched. "I was?"

Ron nodded. "We even fought about it once. Do you remember that?"

"Not really…" Harry sighed tiredly. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's all right."

"Look, I want to take a cool shower. Maybe the steam can clear my headache. I'll meet you back at the dorm." Ron nodded and headed in the other direction as Harry headed for the bathroom. He found it ironic and a bit hurtful that he just said he wouldn't lie to him and is now doing the opposite. It wasn't really a lie, in a way. He was going to the showers, but not to use them.

When he entered the bathroom, the girly voice was humming loudly around the large room. "Myrtle," he called, shutting the door behind him. "Are you here?"

"So the famous Harry Potter returns to me," she said with a giggle and appeared in the water, transparent as air. "You shouldn't keep checking in on me. I haven't told anyone. You might give Draco the wrong idea."

"Draco? Told anyone what?"

Myrtle giggled again and pretended to splash the water playfully. "Oh, Harry, you really aren't playing the stupid card, are you? If you pretend like you don't remember in an attempt to keep me quiet, it's really pathetic. I'm not saying anything."

Harry shook his dizzy head in irritation and stomped forward. "Say anything about **what**? I don't remember at all!"

She narrowed her eyes on him and floated in a sitting position on the edge of the bath. "You can't be serious. You were just in here the other day talking to me about-"

"I don't remember anything!" He said, straining every word for emphasis.

Myrtle paused, taking in the harsh tone he had never used before. Then she quickly floated to her feet and got before him. She stared deep in his eyes and noticed the change of color. "Oh my… You really don't remember, do you?"

Harry sighed. "Remember what? Please, Myrtle, I need to know."

She turned away silently and went back to the water. "I don't think I should tell you. If you forgot then that's probably the way it should be."

"Myrtle!"

"I'm just saying. Maybe you did it on purpose to forgot it all. Why should I remind you?"

"I remember everything from the past two weeks, except anything with Draco." Myrtle stopped. "Neville told me," he said strictly and a bit out of breath, "that he heard you singing about us.. Me and Draco… What the bloody hell did you say?"

She smiled and faced him, leaning on her hands on the ledge of the bath with her feet kicking out of the water. "It's a really good song, I must say. I made it up all by myself!"

"Myrtle-"

"Do you want to hear it?"

"Can you just tell me what you saw-"

In a soft, teasing tone, she started to gently sing:

"On an island in the sea,

Two little boys, I did see.

A Slytherin snake and a Gryffindor birdie

Kissing in the steam." She giggled and continued.

"The snake pushed the birdie into the steamy

Water and after that things got a bit dirty."

She laughed in that menacing, almost mocking way that made Harry groan. "Myrtle!"

"There's more, of course. After that, I mention your names and the secrete I'm not suppose to tell-"

"Enough!" He shouted and made the ghost girl stop. He sighed and walked closer to her. "Please, Myrtle. I really need to know." She paused, wondering her eyes around the room in her dancing thoughts. "Did… Did you see us… kiss?"

She slowly nodded. "You came in here with some books. You said you were going to study when Draco dragged you here. You took off each other's clothes and got in the tub." She giggled and whispered, "Kissing on the way in."

Harry blushed insanely and just pictured the image. Him… and Draco? Really? "A-And… You're not lying? Honestly, Myrtle, you can't mess with me right now. Are you telling the truth?"

"Didn't the Neville boy ask you about this? Would I be lying if someone else said it to you?"

He let out a long, exhausted exhale. "I guess… And the secrete… That was…"

"It was that you and Draco were secretly dating."

Harry seemed so taken back that he stumbled over his own two feet and fell a step back. "Oh…" He said in shock. "But… but why would Draco-"

"I kept telling you he did it out of spite. To get rid of you, of course. But you wouldn't believe me."

Harry unknowingly crossed himself. "That's sounds pretty reasonable now…"

"No, I guess it wasn't because you screamed at me. You said he meant everything he did and that you could tell he wasn't all bad even though he was in Slytherin. You put everything into what you said…" Myrtle sunk low in the water until only from her nose and up were seen. "Especially… when you said you loved him."

Harry flinched. _"I love you, Harry Potter… I really do…"_ He cleared his throat and rubbed his damp neck. "Um.. What?"

"You really meant it, too. I could see it in your eyes." She floated out of the waster again and looked as serious as she ever did. "You really did love him, Harry… And I think you still do."

"But… B-But he hates me. I know he does. He's in Slytherin!"

"Talk to him." Myrtle said simply and floated quickly away. "By the way he acted and the chances he took, I know he felt the same way about you."

Harry started to follow her as she began to leave. "Wait, Myrtle, this makes no sense. If he liked me then why-"

"Look, Harry Potter," she suddenly whipped around and snapped at him. "You have to see this from Draco's side. You were secretly dating, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, and most of all, **you're Harry Potter**. Everyone he knows wants to kill you, but he loved you. If people knew you were dating, not only would his life be wrecked, but it would put your life in more danger than it is now. If I had to pick a reason to lose your memory of him… It'd be to protect you…"

Harry slowly took the words in and shook his head. "Are you saying… He did this to me… on purpose? But why?"

"Ask him." She said bluntly and with that, she disappeared through the bathroom wall. The silence that filled the room frightened Harry like she was never really there.

…**...**

Draco stormed down the hall of the library. Like he would ever come here, of all places. But he had to clear his mind somehow and the new wizard he was assigned for the project was a good excuse to get away from his lousy friends. He carelessly walked down the isles, really not caring at all for a single one of them. It wasn't until he turned on the next isle that he regretted coming there.

"Draco," Luna said with a flat tone. Draco merely rolled his eyes and turned away to leave. "Running away again?"

"What did you just say?" He snapped, whirling back around in a flash.

She shrugged and pulled a book from the shelf. "I was just saying. You look tense and you flinched when you saw me. It shows that you're currently in a weak state."

"If you want to fight-"

"What happened to your lip?"

Draco jumped and quickly rubbed at the sore cut. "None of your bloody business."

"Hm..." She said quietly and looked away with that lingering expression of hers. "How's your partner?" She asked solemnly.

Draco winced and fixed his robe. "I don't have one," he said in a low voice.

"Really? I was pretty sure Harry was your partner."

"Like I could deal with someone like Potter."

Her bright eyes gave him a wondering glance and she returned the book in a different place on the shelf. "Well, Harry couldn't handle you."

"What?"

"He was shaking the last time he talked about you."

"How do you know?"

She pulled out another book and flipped it open. "He was worried… Of all things, he wasn't scared, but worried. He cared enough about your partnership to constantly put you on his mind… Funny, isn't it?" Draco grew weak at the words. He really caused him that much trouble? "But he stuck with you… Even though you were a _horrible_ partner… Because that's the way partners should be." She slipped the book back in the case.

"Why the hell are you talking to me anyway?"

Luna smiled and said simply, "I don't know. Maybe because… Sometimes the paper needs the pen as much as the pen needs the paper." She gave him a warm expression and finally left the isle with no books in her arms at all.

Draco stood there for a second, wondering why she was so mild, but happy when talking to someone like him. Then he pictured the brunette laughing on the roof above him and how his eyes glistened when he smiled as Draco chased him. If he was so troubled by him… how could he smile so earnestly to him? How could he be so warm to him? So alive, so… happy around him?

He shook it off and quickly left the library, unable to think of it anymore. Just the thought of him was enough to bring the painful sting of the memories back that he detested so much, he wished he had erased them.

…**...**

Harry paced back and forth in his dorm with bags under his eyes and a dragging look in his green pools. He continually walked around every bed, to the door, and back around the room once more. Finally, the door busted open and Ron came stumbling in. His eyes showed relief when he spotted Harry standing in the center of the room.

"Bloody hell," he panted and leaned on his knees. "Your message scared the shit out of me. 'Come quick, something happened.' I thought you were dead!"

"Sorry, Ron," Harry said as he helped him to the nearest bed. "But I need to talk to you guys **now**."

"Well, what is it? What happened?"

Before Harry could answer, Hermione came through the door, a little out of breath and also worried.

"Goodness," she exhaled and shut the door behind her. "I imagined one of you in a hospital bed."

"What took you so long?" Ron asked.

"You wouldn't believe how difficult it is to get into the boys' dorms nowadays. Bloody ridiculous-"

"That doesn't matter right now!" Harry exclaimed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Ron faced him on the bed while Hermione stepped closer. "What is it? Why did you call us here?"

Harry met their eyes and took two deep breaths before speaking. "When Neville… came to talk to me… He said he had heard Myrtle… Moaning Myrtle singing a song about Draco and I. So the other day I talked to her and… and what she said, um…"

"What did she say?" When Harry stayed silent, Hermione asked in a stricter tone like before, "Harry!"

Harry took a seat on the farthest bed and put his hands together on his knees from nervousness. "I think Draco and I were dating."

The couple stared hard for a second and then united their confused gazes. "What?"

"Secretly, of course…"

"What the blood hell are you saying?" Ron snapped, jumping to his feet. "Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? From Slytherin? Are you bloody insane? Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

"Ron," Harry said calmly, "I'm fine. I just… The clues add up."

"How would this happen anyway?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know… but…" He slowly got back to his feet. "But Luna said she saw us together, Myrtle apparently caught us k-kissing, and… all the things I don't remember make sense if.. I was with him-"

"Kissing?" Ron's voice started to shout. "Kissing? Bloody kissing? With him? Are you even listening to yourself?"

"Ron, please," Harry began before the ginger whipped around.

"I don't believe this."

"Ron, relax" Hermione said and pushed him back down on the bed. "Harry, are you sure? Like, absolutely, sure?"

Harry thought on it for a second and took another deep breath. Slowly, he shook his head. "No… Because I still can't figure out why I don't remember him."

"Well, what do you remember?" She asked curiously.

"Do you remember making out with him?" Ron snapped at which Hermione quickly hushed him.

"I remember everything this past week like nothing happened. Classes, talking with you guys, even Hagrid's."

"You remember studying with us, right?"

"Yes, but Draco wasn't there. I remember detention, too, but Draco wasn't there either."

"What about after detention? That's when Luna said she saw you guys at the Quidditch tower. Do you remember that?"

Harry sat on it for a minute, but came up short. "No. Nothing with the Quidditch tower."

Hermione connected the dots and took a few steps around the room. "Ok, so you don't remember Draco in situations where you were with other people… And you don't remember those situations at all when you were alone with him."

After calming down a bit, Ron asked with a remainder of irritation in his voice. "Do you think Draco did that so you wouldn't remember being alone together?"

"That's what Myrtle said. She said… That he would've done it to protect me."

"From what?" Hermione asked. "What did you guys do alone that was so bad-"

The reason she stopped in mid-sentence was the obvious. The room quickly fell quiet and Harry felt his cheeks blush as red as flames. Ron groaned and got back to his feet. "Really?" He said sharply. "He's another guy. And he's _Draco_!"

"Ron!" Hermione said to break the topic. "Stop, that's.. That's unimportant at the moment." She faced the quiet brunette back at the bed. "If you two were dating and if Draco did erase you from his memory, maybe he didn't think it was right and wanted it to end."

"Or he wasn't gay."

"Ron!"

"But that doesn't make sense. How would that be protecting me?"

Hermione shrugged, "To keep from hurting you?"

Harry shook his head and caught Ron glaring as intensely as he could at him. He sighed, "Ron, please-"

"He's our freakin' enemy, Harry! Now you're telling me that you're dating him?"

"I called you here to talk about it, not yell at me for something I'm not even sure about."

"Yeah, but the fact is that you're telling us that you lied to us." Ron said in a cruel tone. "If this is true then you went behind our backs to the enemy. If that isn't a bloody stab to the back, then I don't know what is!"

"Ron!"

The redhead shook his head and turned for the door. "I can't deal with this."

"Ron!" Hermione called after him this time, but he charged through the door, slamming it behind him rudely with nothing more to say. She sighed and faced Harry who only stared in disappointment. "I'm sure he-"

"It doesn't matter," Harry said and sat back down upon the red bed. "He'll cool off soon enough."

She took a deep breath and sat beside him. "Do you think you were dating him?" Slowly, Harry nodded and she came back with, "Did you…love him?" Harry flinched, but met her eyes and nodded once again. "Did he love you?"

"_I love you, Harry Potter… I really do."_

Harry nodded again. "I can hear him saying it… in my head. It's the only thing I get when I think of the past two weeks."

Hermione patted him hard on the back and jumped to her feet. "That settles it, then. You're gonna go talk to him."

"Wait, Hermione," he groaned as she pulled him to a stand. "I-I don't know what to do. What Myrtle said… She said that everyone around Draco wants to kill me, but he loved me enough to hide a relationship with me. If he erased my memory to protect me…"

Hermione studied him for a second, spotting his worry before he could speak it, then gently wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. "Harry, don't fret about it. If he did do that to protect you, then that obviously means he cares about you."

Harry paused and muttered, "But if he really cared, he wouldn't have erased my memory in the first place…" He dolefully buried his head into Hermione's shoulder and clutched onto her back, doing his best to ignore the sting in his chest begging him to cry…

**Sorry it took so long. More coming soon. Hope it's going well. Please, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing; that's the deal x3**


	8. The Spell of Love Returns?

"Hey, Draco," Goyle muttered from the mouthful of food in his mouth and gave his elbow a bump with his own. The white haired boy looked to him and followed the direction he motioned his head in. "Potter hasn't taken his eyes off you all night."

Draco glanced from his Slytherin dinner table to the Gryffindor's. Between Hermione's and Ron's heads, he spotted the brunette. His green eyes were piercing holes in him as he stared with no expression. The only time he looked away was when Neville said something to the whole table and he laughed with them. The moment he saw his smile, Draco dropped his eyes immediately to the plate of food below him.

"Well?" Goyle said.

Draco snapped, "Well, what?"

"Aren't you gonna do something about it?" Crabbe said.

"Like what?" Draco hissed, giving both of them a harsh glare. "What's the point in getting detention again for getting stared at? If it bugs you so much, you go do something, ya pussies."

The two boys went silent in an instant, easily catching the hint that he was in a bad mood. Draco tried to focus on his dinner, forcing down tiny bite after tiny bite, but the irritating burning holes in the back of his head wouldn't let him. He cursed under his breath and chugged the drink that he had every night. He jolted to his feet and started to storm away.

"Hey, Draco! Where are you going?" Goyle asked, but received no answer.

The moment Harry spotted the white hair moving through the table of Slytherin members, he slipped out of his seat and took off for the doors. Draco noticed the brunette following and quickened his pace. He was out the doors in seconds and it wasn't long before Harry was following.

"Draco!" He called and turned the corner toward the Slytherin dorms, but found the hall empty. He checked the others and found himself completely alone. He had just disappeared. _He was drinking the same thing over and over… It's the only thing he drinks…_

"Harry!" Ron called as he came through the busy dinner doors. "Bloody hell, you jumped off in such a rush you didn't even hear everyone calling for you?"

Harry hesitated, but slowly responded. "No, I'm sorry. I was… trying to catch him before he left…"

Ron glanced down the Slytherin corridor and let out a deep sigh. "Well, c'mon. Let's go back to-"

"You don't talk to me for two days… and now you're suddenly ok?" Harry said, sounding a bit stricter than he intended.

Ron turned back to him and rubbed his neck. "Yeah… I needed to cool my head."

Harry dropped his eyes to the floor. "Do you hate me now?"

Ron, surprisingly, laughed slightly. "Are you kidding?" He stepped closer. "Harry, you're my best friend. And I know there are things you don't tell me because there are things I don't tell you either."

Harry squinted. "Like what?"

"Like… I was dating Hermione a week before I told you."

Harry's eyes widened. "Are you serious? Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me?"

"It was something I couldn't bring up easily. So… I understood why you wouldn't tell Hermione or I about… _that_." He gave him one of those Ron-type shrugs and said, "I'm sorry I lost my cool."

Harry smiled and smacked his arm. "It's ok. I'm sorry for… well, everything, I guess."

The two smiled and embraced in that brotherly way, patting their backs and smiling. When they separated, Ron let out a deep, relaxing breath and asked, "So… What are you gonna do now?"

Harry looked back at the empty hall. "Considering he won't talk to me… I don't know."

When he looked back, Ron saw the slight glint in his green eyes that made him smile. "You have a plan?"

Harry smiled and patted his back, leading him towards the door. "Let's go back to dinner."

…**...**

Draco glanced up from the steaming bath and sighed heavily. "Didn't I make the message clear last time I talked to you?"

Moaning Myrtle swayed in that mocking way she always did and scowled upon the white hair fiend in the tub. "As if your presence is thrilling to me, too. I'm here about Harry."

Draco winced at the name and used the towel nearby to dry the dripping sweat from his face and neck. "Like I care."

"You were dating him, weren't you?"

"Do I need to threaten you again?" He said through gritted teeth. "You are to never speak of it again to anyone!"

"Even Harry?" The question made Draco stop. Myrtle turned away, disappearing and reappearing through the open and closed stalls. "He came in here a few days ago… on the verge of tears."

Draco looked away and forced the words out, "He's a pussy, then-"

"Over you!" She snapped. "He was fretting over you… and you sit here and act like you don't care at all!"

"Because I don't." Draco said fiercely, surprising the concerned ghost girl. He looked down at his reflection in the water and muttered, "He's better off without me…"

Myrtle took a deep breath and sighed. "You really are despicable… You're Draco Malfoy… from Slytherin… He's Harry Potter… from Gryffindor. It's almost like Romeo and Juliet from that play. Two star-crossed lovers that-"

"What's your point?" Draco shouted harshly, splashing the water as his body lunged forward.

"My point is that Romeo and Juliet did everything they could to be together because they loved each other. If you truly loved Harry, you wouldn't be here sulking like a stubborn child."

"I swear to God, if one more word comes out of your bloody mouth…" Draco groaned as he snatched his wand form his robe near the edge of the bath.

"It just shows how pathetic you really are by giving up so easily."

In the next instant, Draco screamed a spell and a lightening bolt of power went zapping to her. She was gone before the spell could reach her and it only burnt the tile on the back wall. As the slight puff of smoke cleared, Draco panted and dropped his wand from surprise. His eyes caught hold of his reflection once again when he dropped his head and he stared at the look in his eyes. Dark, lonely pools that dragged on and on like a never ending tunnel with no light to shed on them.

A light… The moment he visualized the brunette, he splashed the water away from him angrily and sat back. He tilted his head back and covered his face in an attempt to get away from everything. His frustration grew and his hands crawled to his snow white hair at which he tugged on. "Damn it all!" He cried and listened to his own echo.

_I'm falling apart… _He thought as he slowly sunk lower and lower in the water until it reached his nose. _Why… Why the hell did that girl have to drug him? Why? That's where this all started! If she just would've.. .kept her nose out of his business then… _As much as Draco wanted, he couldn't deny the actions he recalled. Even though he would never admit it, he was thankful for them. Now he simply wished that spell of love would've had another side affect; one where all the pain it brought was numbed….

**So sorry it's so short. I didn't want it to be, but the next and most likely final scene had to be the start of a new chapter. It just has to be! Don't like it? Read something else xD Updating soon. Keep reviewing and thanks for those who do.**


	9. A New Day

Draco set the cup down with a queer expression on his face. His mouth went as dry as cotton and a fierce pounding started to throb inside his head. He snatched his temples instantly in an attempt to gain control, but it was useless. The room started to spin. Everything slowed and dragged as if he was seeing everyone in a frame-by-frame structure that was slowly blending together. Everyone's voices smashed into one loud screech that rung in his ears in such a high pitch that he groaned. The tighter he squeezed his fists against his head, the faster he felt his strength leaving him. Like a dispensing faucet, he felt his tank of strength being drained from every limb and every strand of muscle inside his body. He started to collapse and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

With a sudden burst of energy, he shoved himself to his feet and stumbled away from the bench. People called to him, but he ignored them with a tight glare and a struggling scowl. He fell through the dinner room doors and staggered through the halls. After bouncing into every wall, hitting every corner he could, he somehow found the Slytherin corridor and to his dorm. He literally crashed through the door and hit his knees. His arms felt like toothpicks with no strength at all and they trembled violently as he did his best to push himself back up.

"Son of a…" He muttered and slid to his knees. "What the b-bloody hell… happened… Damn!" He cried when his arm slipped and he hit the ground again, bouncing his chin painfully against the floor. He glanced back and kicked his door shut with his foot. He slithered to his bed and dragged most of the covers down when he tried to crawl on it. As heavy and weak as his body was, he stabbed his feet into the ground and put all his strength into his legs, pushing his body high enough to slip onto the bed, trembling insanely as he did.

Once he was face down on the bed, he panted for breath and felt his body go limp with no absolute will-power left. "Damn…" He cursed and laid there helplessly. His stomach dropped and a sick feeling arose from deep within. He felt nauseous for a minute as a shiver ran up and down his spine like a conniving snake that eventually slithered up to the back of his neck and settled into a million goosebumps. The slick and upset feeling made him prop himself up on his elbows and cough for moisture in his dry mouth. "Th-This.. This is a spell… Ooh, the minute I catch the c-creep who did this…"

Suddenly, the loud click of his door shutting echoed around the room. It put him in complete silence as he slowly connected the dots in his head. He whipped his head around and spotted Harry in the doorway. He groaned instantly and forced his body to turn and face him. "What the…hell do you think you're… doing here, Potter?"

"I came to talk." Harry said simply, meeting his dark eyes with his newly fierce green ones.

Draco glared and was able to slide his body over so he was on his back, still propped up on his elbows. "W-Well, get lost! I feel like shit… And if you don't…" He slid one leg over the edge of his bed and tried to sit up properly without falling. "I'll kick you out m-myself."

"There's no point in trying to stand. You're never going to do it." Harry spoke in a determined voice and locked the door behind him.

"What?"

"I drugged you," he said strictly and walked closer. "Number six actually. I found it on a list of forbidden love spells." Draco stared in shock as Harry approached his bed, explaining, "You lose the function of your limbs for a while, not being able to stand or hardly crawl until it wears off. You will also feel a little sick and dizzy, but that's just from every love spell. You will also…" Harry spoke deeper, more determined. "Answer every question I ask with complete honestly, whether you want to or not. A handy side-affect, I say."

"You…" Draco growled. "You did this, I'll kill you-!"

"No, you won't." Harry interrupted bluntly and hovered over him. "Now, did you erase my memory?" Draco grunted and felt himself responding, so he shut his mouth tight. Harry narrowed his gaze and leaned in closer. "Draco, answer me. Did you erase it?" He asked stricter.

"Y-Yes," Draco heard himself say. He breathed harder after answering truthfully by force and rubbed his mouth when he felt his lips tingling.

"Why did you do it?"

"Screw off, Potter!" Draco snapped and covered his mouth.

Harry snatched his hand in a flash and pulled it away from his mouth. "Why did you do it?" He repeated.

Draco stared at Harry's hand for a minute, feeling the warmth he had missed for so long spreading slowly throughout his palm. Then, to his surprise, Harry slipped his fingers between Draco's and soon their fingers were interlocked. His dark eyes widened for a second and he grew weaker.

"T-To protect you…" His quiet voice murmured. He met Harry's eyes angrily and spilled his guts. "I was ordered by my father to get close to you… The night you were drugged and I took advantage of you had nothing to do with it… But once my father found out, he wanted me to kill you… In order to save you, I erased me from your memory so that none of it ever happened."

Harry glared. "So you threw me away.. Just like that?"

"I had no other choice!" He said viciously, ripping his hand away from Harry's.

"Yes, you did! You could've told me! We could've worked it out!"

"Oh, bullshit." Draco spat. "Like there's anything we could've done. How do you remember anyway?"

"I'm not dumb. I figured it out. I may not remember what we did, but I do know we were dating."

Draco paused for a minute, taking in the words slowly and falling cruel from them. "Go home, Potter," he said coldly. "We should've never done this from the beginning. I drugged you for a reason now stay the bloody hell away from me and continue your pathetic life elsewhere-"

"Do you have **any** idea what I've been through this past week?" Harry screamed. His hands snatched the collar of Draco's shirt and yanked his face close so he forced him to meet his eyes. "I've been a complete wreck knowing that I was secretly dating the man I thought hated me! Then I learn you loved me then tossed me aside like some used toy! If you had any guts, you would've talked to me! Not completely throw me away like a piece of trash!" Draco stared in utter shock as Harry's green eyes started to line with tears. "You say you hate me now… But if you really did, you would've killed me when you had the chance! Not… You wouldn't have done this…"

Draco glanced down at the trembling hands on his chest, then watched his reflection in the tear that streamed down the brunette's cheek. The next thing he knew, his hand was grazing that said cheek, gently wiping away the tear that he had caused. When he came to, he saw Harry's red eyes staring wide with surprise. So he quickly shoved his hand forward, pushing Harry's head away from him.

"I-It's suppose to be like this!" He cried, struggling to get away as Harry moved closer, kneeling on the bedside.

"Do you love me?" He asked in a weak tone.

Draco choked on a gasp and quickly looked away. His legs squirmed and pushed at the covers to try and slide his body away from the brunette's. He shut his eyes tight, covered his mouth, and shook his head wildly, refusing to answer. Harry crawled onto the bed and mounted himself over the white haired boy who continued to squirm.

"G-Get away from me!" He cried and swung his arm in an attempt to hit him.

Harry easily caught his slow, weak wrist and held it as he asked again. "Do you love me?"

Draco looked away and continued to squirm even though he wasn't going anywhere. Harry pinned his hand down with a mild hold and tugged at his shoulder to make him look at him. Draco tightened his body, making it hard for his body to budge. Yet, Harry snatched his chin and effortlessly pulled his face to him. His dark eyes widened as he caught Harry staring at his lips. Their eyes met and Draco jerked his head back the best he could. Harry moved his grip to the back of his neck, holding his head in place as his body shook.

"Don't!" Draco muttered in tight lips. He even used his free hand to push at Harry's neck, but he had no strength to follow it, so it was useless.

Harry ran his finger over Draco's lips, gently brushing the cut in the left corner. He slowly leaned in, holding his head still with one hand and keeping his other hand pinned on the bed. Draco gave his head one last jerk, but Harry yanked it back and connected their lips. A mere kiss, a touch of the lips that sent tiny ripples down their bodies. The longer it lasted, the harder Harry made the kiss, pressing their lips tighter together until the ripples grew larger and made them shiver. Draco grunted and squeezed his eyes shut, but he could do nothing to stop him. He was squeezing the sheets tight under Harry's hand and as the kiss came to an end, so did his strength. His hand went limp and his grip on Harry's neck loosened.

Harry slowly pulled away when the kiss ended, reuniting their gazes from such a short distance which fogged up his glasses from Draco's slight pants. To his surprise, Draco tugged on his shirt so his head leaned back in and Draco met his lips again. This time it was sweeter than before. Their lips parted, slid, and fit perfectly with every intense kiss. Their heads turned and their hands grabbed at each other's faces to make the kiss even deeper. Their tongues touched and started to fight for dominance. As Harry held his head close to him, he pushed Draco down until he was flat on his back and he was hovering over him. He pulled his hand up from the bed and connected their hands again as the kisses continued.

They eventually parted again to breathe and they stared solemnly into each other's eyes. "Yes…" Draco finally answered running his weak fingers through the dark brown hair. "I love you…"

Harry let out a sigh with relief and kissed him again. "I'm glad… Now can you reverse the spell and return my memory?"

Draco gave him a blunt, slightly irritated expression. "You know, maybe I would, but recently I was drugged and now I can't even hold my wand up straight!"

Harry blushed slightly and sat up a bit off him. "S-Sorry… You wouldn't have talked to me if I didn't…" When Draco rolled his eyes away from him, Harry leaned back down, crouching his entire body over Draco's in a sexy position, and said quietly, "I really am sorry."

Draco looked him over for a second, then tugged his head back to him, muttering, "Yeah, right."

They kissed again, a quick kiss that was nothing more than a tight peck. They looked into each other's eyes again and spotted something that they hadn't seen in a while. That craving had returned. Of course Draco remembered it, but it was new to Harry. Still, his body acted and responded as if he had done it a million times. They kissed harder, quickly returning into another make-out session that stole their breath away. Draco's tongue raped his mouth and sent a shiver down his spine. Harry felt goosebumps growing down his body every time his tongue collided with Draco's.

Draco pulled away from their connect hands and grabbed his shirt. As feeble as he was, he still had the strength in his fingers to undo Harry's tie and rip it off. Harry grunted and winced at the cold touch of his fingers when he moved his hands to his collar. He started to undo the few buttons on the shirt, but was quickly having difficulty. He slipped one open, but couldn't get the next one open to save his life. Draco pulled away from the kiss in a groan and tugged at the button.

Harry chuckled and grabbed his hand. Draco watched him remove it from his shirt and gently kiss it. Then he undid the buttons for him and helped the white haired boy remove the sweater from his body. Harry undid Draco's tie next and undid his buttons that he had around the collar of his shirt. He picked up the back of Draco's shoulders and was able to slide his arms out of it. As Draco watched Harry struggle to get the shirt out from under him, he looked over the brunette's slender body. When he noticed the tightness in his pants, he smiled and nudged his knee up.

Harry gasped and jolted to a stop when Draco's knee suddenly came up between his legs. His boner was pushed instantly and he grunted. He pushed at Draco's knee which he refused to move. "D-Draco, don't do tha-ahh!" He shuddered when Draco started to slowly grind his knee against his hardened crotch.

"Why?" He asked with a smile. "When you're already this excited."

Harry's blush grew larger, burning right up to his ears, and he squirmed at Draco's knee. Yet, he didn't even start to get off him. With every nudge, he got shockwaves of pleasure attacking every single nerve in his body, exciting him even further. He stuttered to tell him to stop, but ended up crying out and panted hard.

Draco's eyes narrowed and in a low, husky voice, he ordered. "Get down here."

Harry stopped, but still shook on top of him. "W-What?"

He motioned his finger for him to lean down. "I can't move much thanks to someone, so get down here."

Harry grunted and paused, but did as he was told. He leaned down back in that crouching position and allowed Draco to grab his hair. He pulled his face closer to him and shoved his tongue in his mouth. Harry didn't fight the kiss and put his hands on each side of the bed around Draco's head to hold himself up. With his other hand, Draco ran his fingers down his bare chest, tracing the curve of his muscles and sending him slight chills. Harry grunted in the kisses when Draco pinch his nipple. His body shifted in a squirm and Draco's knee grinded harder into his crotch. He trembled harder and started to lose control. His body grew hotter with every kiss and his boner grew more and more excited with every nudge and bump.

He finally pulled away with a gasp for air and muttered as he shivered. "Ooh, Draco…"

"Take off your pants." He said strictly.

Harry leaned up slightly to get his hands to his waist and fumbled with his pants. While he unbuttoned them and started to slide them off, Draco pulled Harry's neck down and ran his tongue across it. Harry shuddered and panted harder, but did his best to kick his pants and underwear off. When he was completely naked, he grew a little nervous and was about to pull away before Draco pulled his face back down to him. In a passionate voice, Draco whispered onto the brunette's lips, "Harry…"

Harry felt his doubt melt away and he felt completely at ease. He kissed Draco hard again, feeling his snake-like fingers slither through his hair and tug on it erotically. Their tongues rolled over their teeth and Draco even nibbled on his bottom lip slightly. Harry trembled at the tingling sensation and opened his eyes to look at the Slytherin boy under him, but he snatched his face and literally stole his breath as he sucked onto his lips in another fierce kiss. Harry felt his strength slowly fading as well, like he was under the same spell.

In the next minute, Harry found his hand crawling for the dresser beside the bed. He came to realize what was happening when he unconsciously opened the drawer and he quickly pulled away. Draco chuckled when the brunette sat up, surprised by what he was doing. Draco reached in the drawer with his ten ton weight of an arm and grabbed the tube of lube resting inside.

"Last time we did it in here," Draco informed him as he opened the tube. "That's why you knew where it was."

"Wait, you mean…"

Draco was a little surprised by his confusion, but resettled with a cold smirk. "We've done it like five times."

Harry flinched on top of him. "N-No way. You're lying!"

"I'm sorry," he said in a chuckle. "I'm under a spell and I can't tell a lie remember?"

Harry went to argue, but ended up gasping when Draco grabbed between his legs. He jumped and shivered as Draco started to stroke him, lightly at the bottom and tightening his grip at the tip to tease him. Harry let out a horny groan and squirmed on Draco's lap. The white haired boy was able to get some of the sticky substance onto his fingers and wrapped his arm behind Harry's waist. He jolted hard upon him when Draco poked his wet fingers at his entrance.

"D-Draco!" He called out and bucked his hips away. "Wh-What are y-yo-"

"Just relax," Draco said in a reassuring low voice as Harry leaned back down on him.

He shoved his finger quickly inside, sliding it in easily from the lube. Harry moaned instantly from the pure, erotic feeling it gave him. His hole squeezed tightly around his finger as he started to rub him from the inside. Harry dropped his head on Draco's chest and moaned softly as Draco continued to stroke him in his front as well as the back. He shortly entered another finger, making him groan hard and tense up.

Draco kissed his forehead gently, whispered his name to him again, and caused him to relax once more. Soon, the brunette was panting like crazy and shaking like an earthquake from the pleasure. He moaned when Draco shoved now three fingers deep inside as far as they would go, causing him to twitch with excitement down below.

"D-Don't!" He cried and groaned when Draco squeezed him tight down below. "Please," he begged in a heavy pant, "I'm gonna…" He lifted his head up where their lips met again for a messy kiss. Draco kissed him hard, taking his nerves to a whole new level of passion. When he pulled away, the brunette was weak and trembled on top of him.

"If you want it so bad," Draco said in slight pants and dropped his head from holding it up. "You're gonna have to do it yourself."

Harry's eyes widened and he pushed himself up on his pale body. "H-Huh?"

"I don't have the strength to," he said slyly and shoved his fingers deeper inside Harry's entrance, hitting a spot that made his body jolt with pleasure. "Ride me," he said sexily while pulling his fingers out and removing his hand.

Harry blushed insanely and shivered shyly. "B-But…"

"Don't worry, I'll hold you." Draco reassured and gripped his waist. "You won't fall, I promise. You just have to move on your own."

Harry stared at him a minute, then took a deep breath and leaned down. He gave him a quick peck on the lips, saying, "You're lucky I love you…"

It wasn't long before Harry had himself propped up over Draco's waist. With his pants unbuttoned, his waist was exposed and lined up already. Draco, leaning up against the headboard of the bed, hugged Harry's waist to pull his body closer. Harry grunted as they messily kissed and shuddered as Draco ran his hands down his chest. He groped him all over, giving his waist little shocks that turned him on even more. They kissed rougher, sucking as hard as they could and raping their mouth as much as they could.

Draco then helped Harry lower his hips until he started to enter. He winced instantly, but Draco kept their lips together and continued to push him down. He went gently down until he started to stretch open and take all of him in. In a quick push, Harry was sitting on his lap with him entirely inside. He pulled away from their kiss to shout and now panted hard to catch his breath. Draco cupped his face and brushed the hair out of his face to expose his scar.

"Are you ok?" He whispered and placed a soft kiss on his scar.

Harry felt the strange tingle go down his entire body to his core and he relaxed. "Y-Yeah…"

Draco gave him a long kiss to let him get used to the feeling since it was his first time all over again. Yet, unlike his mind, Harry's body remembered the feeling and started to move. He pushed off his knees and started to bounce himself on Draco's, causing such an erotic sensation to run through them both. It started off slow, but as Draco helped he began to move faster, sliding smoothly off him. They moaned and grunted until their lips met fiercely for a tight kiss.

Soon they forgot all about the spell and the fight. Every burden they encountered melted away with the intense growing heat they shared. They stayed as one, bouncing and thrusting, groping and tugging, kissing and sucking. Draco's hand returned to Harry's leaking crotch and Harry crawled his fingers into Draco's snow white hair. They gave each other a peck, then turned their heads and collided their tongues before their lips met again. They kissed deeper than ever before and clutched onto each other like their first time.

No matter how many times it happened, it was always new, always fresh in a way. The heat brought up such an exciting rush that made both of them feel so alive that nothing around them mattered anymore. Even when the sun would arise again, it wouldn't matter. Their love was the greatest kind anyone could have. It was pure and utterly great. So when they kissed until the night ended, they couldn't help but smile with all honest happiness. Never again would they love like this…

…**...**

"You lied to me," Harry said with a hint of cruelty in his voice.

Draco, who was sitting up on the headboard, looked down to the brunette leaning on his right arm. Harry was cleaning his glasses while Draco played with his wand. "When?" He asked.

"In the Quidditch tower…" Harry returned his glasses to clear his blurry vision and looked up to the white haired boy behind him. "You said you wouldn't leave me…"

Draco was surprised by the words, as if he was hit with an arrow of guilt and hurt. Yet, it was also labeled with happiness and he smiled. "I'm sorry," he said with a sly expression.

"So… What now?" He asked earnestly.

Draco set his wand aside, wrapped his arms around the tired brunette, and pulled him closer to him. "Well, you have your memories back. This spell is wearing off… Can we just stay like this?"

Harry laughed as Draco playfully gave him multiple kisses on his ear. "Stop it! I'm serious, what about your dad?"

Draco sighed. "I can deal with his sore ass…"

Harry reached up and grazed his sore lip. "Is he the one who gave you this?" He asked, gently touching the cut under his lip.

Draco grabbed his hand and kissed it softly. "I'm fine. We can deal with him later…" He stretched Harry's arm out until his head came closer and he gave his forehead a kiss. "For now, we can continue where we left off."

Harry blushed. "Y-yeah, about that…" Draco pulled away in curiosity and Harry nervously looked away. "Um… They know…"

"Who do you mean _they_?"

"Hermione and Ron… and Neville, I think."

"What?"

"I needed their help on figuring out what I forgot since you erased my memories and all…" Draco darted his eyes away as his thoughts started to turn. Harry hesitated and sat upright. "Are you mad?"

"No…" Draco said slowly, returning his gaze to the brunette's. A sly smirk started to crawl on his face and he snatched him into his fierce grip. "That just means I can kiss you in public no matter who sees."

"Draco!" Harry squirmed as he licked his cheek up to his ear to tease him.

Draco forced him on his knees so he would face him and held his face close. "That way everyone who sees will know your mine…" Harry stopped squirming and sat beside him, completely twisted under the covers and exhausted. Draco smiled and pulled his face closer. They kissed softly, a mere touch of the lips that meant a lot more than it seemed. When they pulled away, Draco stared into the gleaming silver eyes before him. In the beautiful pools was a hint of gold, forever remaining as an elegant reminder of their love. "I love you, Harry."

Draco's words caught Harry off guard, but he smiled and leaned on his chest, burying himself into the warm embrace he so desired. "I love you, too, Draco…"

Yet, Draco suddenly whipped Harry's up and said with all seriousness, "But if you drug me again, I swear to the mighty heavens, I will rape you so hard you will get expelled for how many classes you skipped." Harry's eyes widened at the threat, but he couldn't help but laugh at him.

As the night rolled on, the two colors mashed together in the perfect combination. Like ying and yang, the gold and silver blended together, forever becoming one. It was a beautiful process, really. One that, if done properly, could be used almost like a drug. The spell was so powerful that it was almost impossible to obtain, still millions had it in their grasp. The Spell of Love wasn't really a spell at all, merely two hearts finding each other with a little help from magic on the way.

THE END

**Thanks for reading. It's finally done. I'm sad, but happy. I didn't think I'd make it this far in it x) Thanks for all those who reviewed and supported me. I love writing so if you have a story idea or a couple you want me to write about for the heck of it, I will gladly do so, just message me. I hope I didn't screw this story up so review and tell me how I did. Until my next story update =D**

**THE SEQUEL "Bloody Consequences" IS NOW OUT!**

**Yours truly,**

**Toomuchtodealwith**


End file.
